


Heritage: Part II

by RieWiggles



Series: Stories of the Wastelanders: MacCready Arc [2]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Marston - Freeform, John Marston - Freeform, Romance, Travel, Wasteland, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieWiggles/pseuds/RieWiggles
Summary: In 2290 - Quinn gifts a biography to MacCready called "Red Dead." He becomes so obsessed with the story, to the point that he realizes that a trait matches the author of the book. MacCready and Quinn travel to Texas to discover if he is the descendant of the Legend of the West.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had my hands tied up with working on my Bachelors Degree (and soon Masters) and I'm also trying to get a car. Had to move back in with Mom so updating might be slow.

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

 

****

* * *

 

**August, 2289**

* * *

 

The time between November and August seemed very slow. After the women were taken in and cared for by Curie, Quinn and MacCready took Duncan to the least safest place in the Commonwealth, but the most business worthy for MacCready’s needs. Goodneighbor was their home, after all. With exclusive partnership from Hancock, no one dared touch the Mercenary and his family.

MacCready took Quinn on some mercenary runs, trying to get her to the feel of the business. He hoped that bringing her more into it would help her establish some emotional structure, as she was still in grief. Quinn, however, adjusted more to being with Duncan. With the young boy to raise, her life definitely was easier with him around, despite he was around five years old.

Duncan was a smart kid. By that time, he already knew basic math and how to read. Quinn imagined his life while being sick was just being confined to the bed, but to ease his pain he read books. Duncan definitely was a bookworm- any reading material he found was enough to keep him engaged.

When MacCready and Quinn went on their mercenary runs, which produced double the caps, Duncan stayed with Daisy. He loved Daisy as if she was his own grandmother. She would give him little doo-dads that were collected from junk. Being the tinkering type, the kid also tried to mess around and come up with new useful objects. He managed to make a clock work, albeit it went backwards. Daisy however always encouraged him to improve.

When Quinn stayed home, the woman and the boy used their time to make the home in Goodneighbor look a little prewar. Quinn took the couch from The Third Rail and used some meshing and fabric to patch the pieces on it. With Duncan’s help, it looked like it wasn’t ripped at all. During one of his runs, MacCready seemed to bring back a lot of fabric paint, as requested by his girlfriend, which prompted the woman and boy to mix it all up and plaster the couch with it. When they finished, MacCready came home to burgundy people, but also to a bran new couch.

Quinn loved messing with household objects. It kept her busy. She didn’t have the time to think of what happened back in The Capital Wasteland because she spent all that time fixing her furniture. Duncan learned some new things along the way, and managed to take scrap pieces and make a table of his own. MacCready became more amazed every time he came home, whether if it was the clean new kitchen counters due to her excess elbow grease, or to the new rug she knit from old clothing found on the streets.

When Quinn went with on the job, however, her emotions disappeared. To her family, she was warm-hearted. She was compassionate, and the caring one. Outside the home, however, she was as blank as slate. She followed orders without question, but knew when people went over the line. When they did, they knew. MacCready seemed worried when he noticed that when she first went out, that her kills were clean, but it seemed off. It seemed like she was deeply unfazed by the sight, as opposed to months before, when she had blood splattered over her from a slit jugular.

Nonetheless, Quinn fit right in to her new family. Her boyfriend grew up an anarchist. The boy was a tinkerer, and not a son of her own. She was a former slave, a former prostitute, trying to start new for herself.

* * *

 

In January, MacCready got word from Hancock that Nate was asking for the couple in Sanctuary. The mayor noted that it was a surprise. Quinn seemed reluctant to go, but MacCready also convinced her that Duncan should come with.

When they reached Nate’s old Prewar home, a knock went placed at the door. Sanctuary flourished indefinitely with the daily jobs. It was very well fortified with concrete walls with barbed wire on top. Each entrance was guarded by turrets. Some minutemen definitely seemed very well trained as they were in line with perhaps even Brotherhood soldiers. By the time a third set of knocks kicked in, the door suddenly slammed open. “Quinn! MacCready! So glad to see you!” The man made a gesture to “come in” as the family of three made their way to the foyer area. “What’s the surprise, Nate?” MacCready asked softly, taking a look around the room.

The living area was occupied by Dogmeat, a Husky, and a litter of puppies.

Quinn and Duncan instantly lost themselves. Duncan instantly ran up to the litter, taking a seat on the couch. The litter happily wailed, wagging their little nubs, and tried to jump onto the couch, attempting to give Duncan all the love that they could.

Quinn took a seat on the ground next to the then-fixed stereo. Half the litter ran up to her. She instantly took a liking to what looked like a brown-merle puppy.

He crawled into her lap before resting his head on her forearm. He gave a yawn which sent a wave of puppy breath through her nostrils.

MacCready took a seat next of Duncan, before he got bombarded with the rest of the puppies. They all violently licked his face. With numerous muffles of “No!” coming from the back of his throat, Duncan and Quinn both laughed at the sight. He pursed his lower lip into his top lip, curving his corners deep into his cheek, as the puppies kissed his chin and nose.

Duncan took a liking to a dog that looked mostly husky. She had the monochromatic colors, from white to black. Her eyes were blue, just like her mother’s. The puppy curled herself into Duncan’s arms. “I really want to take this one!” Quinn said, as she looked down at the brown merle sleeping in her arms.

“Why don’t we take both?” Duncan said excitedly.

“Can we?” MacCready turned to Nate, who scratched the back of his head.

“There are eight puppies. Preston, Piper, Cait, Deacon, and Nick all decided they’ll have one. Curie took ownership of the mother. Care to take three?”

“I think two is fine.” Quinn softly stroked the top of the puppy’s head.

“Well, next is names. What do you two want to name the babies?” MacCready sat up before taking a seat next to his son.

Quinn looked down at the baby that slept in her arms. “Bailey.”

MacCready looked at Duncan. His answer was least expected.

“Lucy.”

MacCready’s heart dropped when his son mentioned the name. “She does look like a Lucy,” Quinn added, before smiling. She looked at MacCready, to confirm that she knew why Duncan chose the name.

* * *

 

Duncan noted that MacCready’s birthday was at the end of March- the twenty-ninth to be exact. He said that his Dad absolutely hated his birthday. Quinn didn’t give it much thought, until she noted that he was more stressed than usual. Money was growing tight.

She decided to stick around for a mercenary job. A couple of men tried to hire her on her own, but MacCready stepped in to confirm that it was both of them or no deal. With the duo making double the caps, they were able to establish enough business, and soon, Quinn’s credibility.

However, on MacCready’s birthday, she had a surprise. She decided that they were going to take the day off. Surprisingly to her, he had the same thought.

MacCready managed to clear out Hubris Comics sometime between his mercenary deals. Quinn wanted to take the trip there. She was always so excited to walk into a Hubris Comics, considering before the war she didn’t get a chance to. The day trip resulted to exploring the store.

Duncan was in safe hands, as Daisy kept a good eye on him. He loved to spend time with Daisy. With Mushkeuts there to provide his companionship, Duncan did what he knew with his repairing skills and helped make Daisy’s home less post-apocalyptic.

When Quinn and MacCready entered the store, the woman was so excited she could barely contain herself. Inside she felt like she was going to combust. The first item she saw was Grognak’s axe, which was locked up. “Robbie, did you see this?”

Still at the door, he replied, “Looks really cool, right?”

The mercenary walked over to his excited girlfriend. Quinn found an undamaged camera under the counter, before making her way to a cut-out of The Silver Shroud. “Should we get a picture?” Quinn set a timer on the camera, before placing it on one of the damaged shelves. The flash surprised MacCready, since he hasn’t had a picture taken of him for a very long time. Quinn slipped the sheet out from the compartment, shaking the photograph. “We should really start taking pictures,” she said. “We need the memories to remind us of these moments.”

The couple soon made their way up into the second floor, slowly escalating to the third. By the time they reached the top floor, Quinn’s mouth dropped. “The set to the Silver Shroud!” she gasped. The excited young woman instantly approached the mannequin, and soon made her way around the stage for any collectibles. She pulled out a prop submachine fun from behind the set. MacCready didn’t get a chance to actually explore the top floor. The mercenary approached some lockers to the north of the set. He managed to find a lot of unused or freshly washed costumes. “Hey, throw these out in the middle, will you?” Quinn asked before pulling out some costumes herself. They were able to make a pile large enough to lay in. Quinn took her backpack off, before plopping herself onto the pile. The mercenary continued looking at the costumes, occasionally looking back to inspect his girlfriend reading some of the comics she grabbed. He proceeded to find Grognak’s uniform. A few minutes later, the man approached his girlfriend, in-uniform, before yelling, “Taste my steel!” Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the scrawny figure in a loincloth. “Loincloth goes in the pile!” she said, still laughing. The mercenary soon took a spot next to her, still in the uniform. “Grognak gives up no garment of clothing!” he said, impersonating the comic book character. Quinn went weak over MacCready’s wide smile. It wasn’t often that he stretched his lips that far, but to her, it meant everything.

The ginger put the book down before making a spot next to her mercenary boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his petite figure, her fingers wrapped around his shoulder blades. MacCready soon zipped her grey hoodie to her naval, before leaning in to kiss her neck. As a sigh escaped his lips, a slight sigh escaped from hers too. Quinn pulled his face into hers, lips meeting, tongues dancing.

* * *

 

The pile of clothing was soon bigger with the additional loincloth, hoodie, jeans, and undergarments. The couple lay, arms locked into each other, as the sunset was soon falling to dusk. MacCready moved one hand and stroked Quinn’s hair, softly scratching into her scalp. The mercenary soon switched sides, where his right hand was free enough to reach into his backpack.

“Are you digging into your bag?”

“Yeah. I wanted to give you something.”

Quinn’s eyes grew wide when MacCready pulled out a ring.

“Where did you find that, Robbie?”

“I know my ways. Karlie-“

MacCready didn’t ask for the first time, but somehow it still felt different. His palms were sweaty as he grabbed Quinn’s. Both hearts pounded so loud that they could almost hear each other’s heartbeat.

“You know I’m not good at asking stuff like this, Karlie.”

Quinn paused for a moment, before her mouth dropped. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“I guess.”

Quinn wrapped her arms around the mercenary’s neck, planting a kiss to his lips. “Did you think I was going to say no?”

* * *

 

**October, 2289**

* * *

 

October was considerably cooler the time around Goodneighbor. After becoming engaged, life just went back to normal for the both of them, although the announcement of status was hard to remember. The day the couple was summoned for help was rather rainy, with additional thunder and lightning. Hancock knocked on the door, hands in his pockets, noted wearing an upgraded coat, with the help of a new tailor in town.

“Look, uh, Nate needs us in Diamond City.”

MacCready had no idea what the deal was, but nonetheless, Duncan came with. When they reached Diamond City, the first place the couple stopped at was Publik Occurrences.

“Look, Piper, I don’t know how long we’ll be out, but we need someone to keep an eye on Duncan.”

Piper seemed hesitant, but received word that the kid was no hassle at all. He definitely kept Mushkeuts at his sight at all times, and with Bailey and Lucy with to fill up the home and business, Piper became a little concerned. Piper had a dog of her own, one of Dogmeat’s litter. Thor wasn’t a social pup, but he seemed to remember his brother and sister, as they suddenly remained friendly with each other.

“You’re making this hard on me, but I’ll keep an eye on them.”

With babysitting arrangements set, the couple met with Hancock, Nick, and Nate at Valentine’s Detective Agency.

“We have some nasty business about in Far Harbor, and I need assistance from the three of you,” Nate solemnly said, receiving nods of agreement from Nick.

“We’ve never been to Far Harbor though.” Quinn crossed her arms.

“That won’t be a problem. The problem we have is far worse than some lack of navigation business, and I’ll be happy to ask someone to update your pip-boys to solve that issue.”

“We have some skit-skat of The Children of Atom causing havoc because we replaced their High Confessor with a synth. Have the three of you heard about our business back from a year ago with them?”

The three shook their heads.

“So basically we’re dealing with those Cult psychos,” MacCready leaned back with his arms crossed, following his fiancé.

“I would explain more but we have to move out. Old Longfellow planned to meet us at the harbor. You’ll all like him. He’s more your type.”

* * *

 

As Nate mentioned, the old man was in fact waiting patiently for the group. According to Nick, The Sole Survivor asked for accompaniment from Quinn, MacCready, and Hancock because he notes that Nate sees MacCready as his best mercenary, Quinn as the perfect adaptation to Far Harbor, and Hancock for his “negotiation skills.” Old Longfellow noted the engaged couple upon entering the docks, giving a look up and down and smiling. “So your mercenary’s got his strings attached, right?” MacCready couldn’t help but smile, and shook hands with the hunter. Hancock offered his fist to be pumped, while Quinn gave a small wave.

The hike to Acadia wasn’t far, nor was it much of a hassle. However, with the fog making its way back again, the group had to keep their eyes peeled for any intruders. When entering the gates of Acadia, they were suddenly met with a couple cultists making threat with a few scared synths. “I’m not taking this shit,” Hancock noted, prompting MacCready to come forward, before both approached the two cultists before slitting their throats. Quinn offered a comforting hand to both of the synths, before saying, “You’re alright now.” In terms of "comforting," her voice was sharp, with an additional sentence of "We're the good guys" following straight after. As the group made their way up the stairs, Nate and Nick both turned to the rest. “You’re all welcome to come in,” Nate noted. The four however preferred to remain outside to get a quick smoke.

“Not to be that kind of guy, but if I found out my leader was replaced, I would have a fit,” MacCready started, turning to Hancock. “Can’t say I blame those freaks, because I absolutely hate them.”

“You and I both, Kid,” Longfellow noted, taking a huff of his cigarette.

For the time they were out, Longfellow told the trio of the events of Far Harbor- from when Nate and he met, to the decision of to side with Far Harbor or The Children of Atom. DiMa wanted peace, but Longfellow noted that his idea of peace didn’t last long, as High Confessor Tektus’ replacement turned out to drop a synth component after being shot by Trappers.

Nate and Nick both came out with a plan. They asked for Longfellow, Quinn, and MacCready to scout out The Nucleus, while Nate, Nick, and Hancock would go to retrieve the Nucleus Launch Key.

* * *

 

Longfellow learned instantly that the couple was more than capable to handle themselves in the fog, but he also learned that he and MacCready had so much in common. It didn’t take long to figure out that MacCready would actually be a great drinking buddy. Quinn was a lot more reserved and quiet, but Longfellow liked that. He liked that she wasn’t too caught up in her ego to be taken by the fog. He liked that she was wary, and used the environment to her advantage.

When the trio made their way to outside The Nucleus, they quickly put on their Hazmat Suits to prevent getting taken by radiation. Unfortuntely, the suit made it harder for MacCready to scope out the area. As they quietly moved forward, suddenly, Quinn was grabbed by a few cultists. MacCready was suddenly knocked out, his helmet being cracked through to his forehead. Quinn sruggled to kick free, before Longfellow took the few who grabbed her. More Children of Atom came, quickly overwhelming the trio. Longfellow took out as many as he could, breaking free, and back into the fog. He rushed as fast as he could to the hotel that Nate, Nick, and Hancock were at.

* * *

 

“They took them!” Longfellow found the men in a hotel bathroom that looked sealed off. “They took your mercenaries!” Nate quickly grabbed the launch key, as he had already listened to the holotape and knew the combination of the safe. “We’re going straight to them. Guns blazing. We’re getting those two out before the radiation eats them up.”

“What about DiMa?” Nick seemed concerned.

“We have no choice. If he doesn’t buy that, too bad.”

* * *

 

The party of four made their way to the entrance of The Nucleus. Hancock had a new baby from one of the fallen Super Mutants, which caused him to ring the minigun before the bullets pierced through the guards. Nate, who was in a Power Armor suit, took the minigun, before the men kicked in the doors. Nick, not wanting to be party to the murder of cultists, followed Longfellow throughout the premises, frantically searching for the mercenary duo.

When Longfellow and Nick opened a door to a maintenance room, Quinn was weak and barely able to move, but MacCready lost consciousness. Nick picked Quinn up into his arms, as Longfellow pulled MacCready up, his one arm wrapped around his one shoulder, and Nick wrapping his other arm around his. Hancock met them towards the door, soon grabbing the other arm for Nick so he would carry Quinn out. Nate had already set the launch key by the time the men were at the door.

Nate got out within seconds of explosion, but nonetheless all survived. With hurried scuffles, the group quickly got MacCready back to Far Harbor, hoping that Rad-X would help his case.

* * *

 

“I wish I could help you, Mainlander, but he needs to get out of the fog. The Radaway I gave him would only hold him to a certain point." With thanks, Nate ordered Nick and Longfellow to move MacCready to The boat. Longfellow, having never seen the Mainland, decided to follow, to make sure the kid was alright.

* * *

 

Despite The Institute was destroyed, Curie followed their studies and continued to do research on their technology and any breakthroughs for synths. She was so close to figuring out hair growth, that was, until a Minuteman stopped her. “The General needs you in Diamond City,” the man said, allowing Curie to be escorted. Curie, although upset, remained patient, in hopes that she will remember when she returns.

* * *

 

When Curie got into Diamond City, she spotted Nate at Doctor Sun’s booth. “My Love, what is happening?” The synth grew even more concerned to see that MacCready was laying on the ground, unconscious. He was being held by Quinn, who had the most worried look in her eyes. “Radaway isn’t doing too much help, but it is helping. Keep him hydrated with purified water. I don’t know if he’ll last with this much poisoning.”

Curie sprang to action, remembering her deal with the version of Radaway she made back about a year ago. She was able to form a quick strain of it, only enough for MacCready. Quinn wasn’t nearly as poisoned, which made her recovery go pretty smooth. Curie hurried back and injected the needle into the unconscious mercenary. “He’ll be sick for a few days. Keep him hydrated and confined to the bed. He should be better soon.” Quinn was still too sick to stand on her own, which prompted Piper to take Duncan and buy as many bottles of purified water as possible.

When the Radaway kicked in on Quinn, she was instantly able to move with no difficulty. She definitely felt a lot better. However, she didn’t leave MacCready’s side, as well as have the company of Bailey and Lucy. She would lay on the bed next to her fiancé, messing with his hair, cuddle up to him, and occasionally change a washcloth to help his fever. Duncan also remained at his father’s side, messing with his hair, and also allowing Mushkeuts to cuddle up to him.

The third night, as Duncan slept, MacCready held Quinn close before crying. “I’m a complete mess,” he said, over and over again, as Quinn kept rubbing the top of his head. “Well, because of what those shitheads did to you, more the reason to kill them, right?”

“No, no. Why are you even here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be here?”

“I’m vulnerable and weak.”

“All more the reason for me to take care of you, Robbie.”

MacCready was never too emotional like he was that night. Quinn joked that he was like those girlfriends on their periods. Quinn couldn’t help but find it cute that he was vulnerable to her. It showed her that he was willing to open to her to that extent.

* * *

 

The mercenary improved in a matter of days. Quinn made the decision that their marriage was to commence right after his recovery. Piper made word with Pastor Clements.

“I’ve never been married through a Pastor. I don’t know.”

“We used a Pastor prewar.”

MacCready was rather reluctant, but the fact that they were alone made the experience better.

“Do you both have any vows?” Pastor Clements gave a look to MacCready as he rubbed his eyes. It was a rainy day. Nonetheless, both were ready to get the situation over. “Other than I’m willing to spend the rest of my days and beyond? I’m good.” Quinn smiled, before shaking her head. “And so help me with the smartassery you bring with you.” The pastor scoffed before giving a smile. “With the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife.”

MacCready’s seen other people marry with a pastor. Quinn’s been to her aunt’s wedding when she was little. Neither were prepared, nor did they care. Quinn just wanted to see her _husband_ whenever she woke up. She didn’t want to see her fiancé. With the scare that they had with his radiation poisoning, it prompted her to want his commitment more than ever.

MacCready didn’t want to speak of the torture they had while being held hostage. They beat him up, forced radiated water down his throat, waterboarded him, the whole bit. The memories ate at him as he and Quinn grabbed a celebratory drink from Vadim. “Look, Robbie,” she said, grabbing his hand from across the bar. “Whatever comes next, it’s going according to what we roll with. We got lucky, and we’ll get lucky again.” The mercenary didn’t say anything. Quinn reached into her bag, before pulling out a red dress. “Look, uh,” she started, “I know you’ve wanted to see me in a dress for the longest time.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Oh, it is. You’re in a brooding mood. That’s not what I would like you to feel on our wedding night.”

Smirking, MacCready reached over and grabbed the dress. “Yefim,” he started, “I’ll pay for a room for tonight.” The brother walked up to the mercenary, before collecting the caps. “Just don’t make a mess in there.”

Quinn couldn’t believe the sight she saw when her newlywed husband emerged from the room. “It doesn’t fit you,” she said, definitely noticing the snickering around the bar.

“Regardless, I'm still your bitch.”

Quinn began to chuckle. "It's the first time I've heard you use that swear."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**February, 2290**

* * *

 

Mercenary business skyrocketed when people learned that a woman was officially granted the status. Quinn officially joined in as MacCready’s helping hand right after the ordeal with The Children of Atom. For months, she officially learned how to handle heavier rifles, albeit she preferred her pistols. By the time they went on the run of their destiny, Quinn had already gained her attitude, her smugness, and her confidence at that.

One day, MacCready decided to head out on a trip, leaving Quinn and Duncan at Goodneighbor. The details of the job were too concerning for him to bring his wife. Quinn, on the other hand, ached for adventure. At one point, she had enough, and took Duncan and the dogs to Daisy. “I need to get some fresh air,” Quinn’s reasoning still had Daisy at question, although she never said anything.

“I need a thing from a group of Raiders.” Marowski was always on MacCready’s no-no list for Quinn. He made a list of people to not follow orders from, or take jobs from. Nonetheless, Quinn felt like she could handle herself, which landed into arguments. She took the job, and set out for the leader.

Taking down raiders was rather too easy to her. She knew their patterns, their moves. She knew her way around the areas considering raiders tended to leave too many things out in the open, perfect for hiding. She felt like a spy from an action movie who got caught, those who just waltz into fights, and put down all the men around them. Quinn, on the other hand, didn’t know whacky kung-fu, she depended on her gun to do the work.

When Quinn retrieved the object, she found a book that she hadn’t read in years. She figured it would be a perfect gift for her husband, as she knew his fondness for books. She also grabbed a new toy for Duncan. With her motive complete, Quinn fled the scene.

* * *

 

“Babe, I’m home.” MacCready walked through the door with a few bags of belongings. He rubbed his eyes. Duncan came up and hugged the mercenary as tight as he could. “Daddy! Mom brought home some new stuff!” Concerned, he looked over to Quinn, who just sank into the couch. “Where did you go?”

“Some raider territory. It was an easy in-and-out trip.”

“Hm.”

MacCready proceeded to inspect the bag that she left on the coffee table. A few components included some household items and a book. He pulled the book out, opening the pages and scanning to make sure that it’s all intact. “That’s yours,” Quinn called from the chair, still sunk in, and rather comfortable at that.

MacCready took a seat next to his wife, repeating the title of the book. “Red Dead.” Quinn soon slumped over until she met the lock of his arms. After doing so, she scratched her nose. “I read this in middle school for my history class. It’s a biography that the author wrote on his father.”

MacCready continued to scan the components, before slumping back. He dug to work, proceeding to read the first page.

* * *

 

Weeks passed, and the mercenary was still hooked on the book. He had already read it once, but began to read it once again. The imagination of the events of Fort Mercer sang to him, as he read of the cannon being used, the events of Mexico, and even his favorite part: the moment when the father returned to his family. He cried after reading the ending. Quinn made sure to wipe his tears as he was too hooked to do it himself. “I think maybe we should call it quits on the book.”

* * *

 

MacCready began to call off jobs just to keep reading the book. That’s when Quinn got very concerned. “I’ll do this job for Hancock, but after I get home, we’re getting rid of that book!” Quinn had her gear packed, but still kept her eyes to her husband. “Robbie, do you hear me?” He reached the moment when his world was in an entirely different place. “Robbie?” The ginger walked up to her husband, before lightly slapping his face. “Hello! Earth to Robbie!”

“Sorry, Karlie.”

“Sorry? If you’re sorry, you’ll give me the damn book.”

MacCready pouted, his lips pursed and out. He reluctantly handed his wife the book. “I’ll keep it safe, but you have to promise me you won’t go binge reading like that again.”

MacCready sighed. “I promise.”

“That-a boy.”

Quinn placed the book into her luggage, before she headed out the door.

* * *

 

That night, Quinn was so tired she felt like the whole world was weighing down on her. She crawled into bed, next to her favorite person, and snuggled up to him. She just wanted rest. On the other side, MacCready was so lost in thought that he didn’t even acknowledge his own wife crawling up to him, wrapping her right small arm under his neck as her left wrapped around his abdomen. “Are you alright?” she asked groggily, before falling asleep.

The next day, Quinn came upstairs to see Daisy in the kitchen area. Quinn cracked her neck before she went to pull out a Fancy Lads. “MacCready’s been hooked on that book. You know how the boy is with reading.”

“I didn’t think he’d get so hooked.”

“He does, Sweetie. It’ll take him weeks to get over it.”

Quinn noticed MacCready coming up the stairs in full gear. He donned a heavy grey-ish-green jacket, brown trousers, and a plaid bandana. The mercenary had a black packpack that he was packing some essentials in. “Robbie, where are you going?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere.”

“Somewhere?” Daisy made her way to the ledge of the staircase.

Quinn took a seat next to her husband. “Talk to me, what are you planning?”

The man looked down.

“Robbie!”

“I’m planning on a trip. I need to figure something out.”

“Then tell me. You’re not leaving without me, Robbie.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Let me guess: it has something to do with the book.”

MacCready rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the chair. He was reluctant to bring Quinn with.

“So where are you going Robbie?”

“Texas.”

Daisy didn’t hear him say the destination. She just knew she had to stand guard to prevent him from leaving.

“Then I’m going with.”

MacCready tried to say something, but Quinn raised her hands up and replied with “Ah!”

“You better not say shit. I'm going with whether you want me to or not.”

* * *

 

Before hitting the road, MacCready and Quinn made a trip to Diamond City. Upon entering Publick Occurrences, they were greeted by a familiar figure.

“Dropping your kid and dogs with us, eh?”

“No one knows how to raise my kid better than you, Cait.”

MacCready noticed that she looked considerably different the last time he saw her. He heard that Cait got a radiation beating when she attempted to reach Vault 95 by herself. He didn’t expect her to have half her face burned off. Nonetheless, she still looked great, with her hair being sported in a shorter bob, and donning what he figured was a “Victorian Goth” outfit. She wore a corset, like always, but it was black, and had an additional red bra fit above. She wore a cropped black Moto jacket, and back capris, complete with brown boots. “So you’re deciding to go ghoul?”

“Not yet. Although I have to admit I’m looking great with the new look.”

“I heard that Piper saved you,” Quinn called in. The couple took a seat, allowing Duncan to make a spot in between them. “She’s upstairs writing her story. I’ll get her down.” A few minutes later, the reporter made way in front of the couple. “Sorry, Mercs. I got too tied up with this story I’m chasing. More babysitting?”

“We only go to the finest,” MacCready complemented.

Piper scoffed. She pulled a chair and took a seat across from her sofa. “Where are the two of you going?” With that question in mind, Quinn and MacCready both looked at each other. Quinn sighed. “We have some important business to take care of in Texas. We’ll be awhile.”

“Texas? Why all the way out there?”

“It’s a story that we can’t tell until we’re back.”

"Fair enough. Do you know how long it will be?"

"Not sure. I know it will be awhile." MacCready made sure to keep eye contact with the reporter to verify he was being honest.

They conversed of the layout with Piper. They hoped to go through South, upon finding an old map in one of Bobbi's old desk. Since her betrayal, Nate took Bobbi out, prompting Quinn and MacCready to take her apartment. The map had so many no-go zones to the point that their best option was to travel South to Georgia, then make a right turn, traveling west to Texas.

After awhile, the couple got up. Piper was still confused and still wanted answers. “We’ll write but again, we’re not sure how long it will be. We’ll try to be back as soon as possible.”

MacCready bent to his knees and gave Duncan a hug. “We’re still going to come back, no matter what.”

“I know, Dad.”

MacCready broke the embrace with his son, and gave Bailey and Lucy a hug. “Take care of him for me,” he said to both dogs, before grabbing Quinn’s hand. She wasn’t too fond of taking a trip all the way to Texas, knowing the dangers, but MacCready was dead set on taking the journey, and she knew how it was attempting to stop him.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**March, 2290**

* * *

 

The trip to the Capital Wasteland wasn’t an easy one. With the area between The Commonwealth and Washington D.C. being a warzone, caravans needed extra caution, care, and the wasteland was only good for the expertise. Quinn and MacCready easily fell within the “expert” category, especially noting their danger as a duo.

MacCready loved entering the soil of the Capital Wasteland. Since the two haven’t stepped foot there since 2288, the improvement was almost as drastic as The Commonwealth. MacCready even noticed in the distance, Oasis was expanding; perhaps green grass would cover the area by the 2300’s.

When the couple made their way South to Rivet City, Quinn heard the most gut-wrenching phrase escape her husband’s mouth. “I was here with Lucy years ago.”

Upon reaching the guards, MacCready held his hands up with a friendly gesture. In his terms of “friendly” gestures, it was none other than Quinn’s favorite hand gesture, and one that produces the most fights. Nonetheless, the guards laughed. “MacCready! It’s been awhile!” With each guard shaking hands with the mercenary, they escorted the duo into the bunker. The first place to stop was in the Muddy Rudder, located down.

“So, I see you still run the place!”

“Have since that old hag died.”

“Got any good fungus for me today, my dear friend?”

“Not today, although I got some new recipes for you to try.”

Quinn and MacCready took a seat. Quinn’s never seen the bartender before, but was fascinated to know that MacCready knew him. She noticed that he was rather plump. He had brown hair, and was covered in facial hair, which gave her an Amish vibe.

“You always know how to make the best stuff, Éclair.”

Quinn didn’t understand why the man was named after a food. She gave a confused expression. Éclair definitely noticed. “And who is this lovely lady, RJ?”

“Quinn. She’s my wife.”

“What happened with Lucy?”

“She didn’t make it.”

Quinn always heard the same conversation. It always went from who she was to a “I’m sorry for your loss.” She was used to it.

“Speaking of Lucy, how’s our Lucy been? Have you heard from her?” MacCready received a beer straight from tap, while Quinn received an ale.

“She was still in The Brotherhood by the time they got to The Commonwealth. The rest is unknown to me.”

Quinn didn’t know who the other Lucy was. MacCready never mentioned her. She wanted to ask, rather desperately, but was interrupted by a loud bang of the door opening.

“Oh, here’s our lovely Princess.”

MacCready’s sarcasm was definitely noted by the ginger who approached the bar. She had a muscular physique. She donned a corset that suited her body like a second skin. Her capris were similar to Cait’s, with additional combat boots. Princess was definitely a figure worth noticing, especially in the unconventional environment like a ship.

“RJ! It’s been forever! Who’s this lovely gal?”

“It has! This is Quinn!”

A quick reminisce came through the trio of Lamplight alumni. Suddenly, Princess became very curious on Quinn. “So, Quinn, how did you and RJ meet?” The question wasn’t one that came up often. She was at a loss of words, wishing to not answer. Princess wouldn’t let it go.

“I had some bad business and Robbie helped me through it.”

“Aw, you call him Robbie? Never heard that one. It’s cute!”

Princess definitely was the type that Quinn could easily get used to. She was a lot like MacCready- rash, crass, but had credibility. She grew up to marry Éclair, have a son, who was the same age as Duncan, but also serve as the captain of the guards of Rivet City. She didn’t take shit from anyone, or that was as far as Quinn could tell.

“How’s Carl doing?”

“Grew up to be like his Dad, mostly.” Princess seemed upset at her answer.

MacCready explained to Quinn that Carl was their son who was more interested in science. However, he used his science knowledge to mess more with food, which granted him a spot in the kitchen. “The kid’s smart. How’s Duncan?” Éclair’s statement and question ate at MacCready a bit.

“He’s in Diamond City in the Commonwealth. I kept him there to go to school and get himself an education.”

Quinn wanted to ask so many questions. However, she remained quiet, until Princess allowed herself to do some background.

“So, sweetheart, you know we all grew up in Lamplight. Did RJ tell you about when he brought his wife to Rivet City?”

Quinn didn’t give any gesture nor did she give any expression.

Princess painted a clear picture of what happened. “So when your husband and his ex wife were here, they just had Duncan. I was so close to giving birth to Carl. Day I went into labor, we had a Super Mutant attack. I was screaming and MacCready was outside with Lucy and she had the kid. The doors were in Lockdown! So, of course, your husband, having experience from giving birth to Duncan, ended up helping me, and I had a minigun, screaming and shooting!”

Quinn didn’t believe her bit, and turned to MacCready to confirm. Her husband nodded.

“Yep. I delivered Carl. Princess had a minigun, and she screamed her lungs off like some wicked battle cry!”

Éclair began to laugh. He refilled the mercenary’s drink. “I was in here just operating the bar as usual until I heard my wife was in labor and we had Greenskins. I knew she would be fine.”

“Éclair, you hugged me with wet trousers!”

“I remember that, too!” MacCready and Princess laughed in unison as the bartender turned beet red.

* * *

 

The duo rented a room a few bunker floors up. Their comfort wasn’t in line due to the stuffiness and humidity of the room. Both climbed into the small bed, cuddling up to each other. “I heard about there being another Lucy, Robbie.” He released a small grunt, which startled her. “Yeah. This girl in Lamplight. She was my first girlfriend.”

“So, you have a thing for Lucy’s?”

“I guess.”

He cleared his throat. The grip around his wife grew tighter. Quinn wasn’t too impressed.

“Robbie, you never told me what happened after Little Lamplight.”

“I try not to remember it. Those were the darkest days of my life.”

“Sorry if I’m pressuring.”

The mercenary shook his head. He began his backstory,

* * *

 

_Mayor MacCready wasn’t the only one who left Lamplight at the time he did. He was accompanied by Princess and Lucy, both to which left him in the tip of a triangle. Nonetheless, MacCready took a liking to Lucy, staying by her side no matter what._

_When they came to Big Town, it was in its own state of peril. With the threats of slavers and Greenskins, the way of life was difficult. However, Lucy was there to keep MacCready on his feet, and take action. He began his run with Big Town, attempting to make it as glorified as Lamplight._

_However, a few months later, a devastating Super Mutant attack caused The Brotherhood of Steel to make their way in. MacCready was knocked down from his status, and sometimes even knocked down in general by Brotherhood soldiers. Lucy looked up to the Scribes, and by the time they took care of the mutants and packed up, Lucy wanted to join._

_Their last argument broke their relationship._

_“If you have dignity, you would join us, RJ!”_

_“If I had dignity I’d stay the hell away. You’re giving up all you could have for this sack of shit!”_

_“I thought you were different. Instead, you’re just a punk.”_

_Goodbye._

_The last that MacCready saw Lucy, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and took off on a Vertibird._

_Right after the Vertibird left, MacCready took off to look for The Lone Wanderer. After hearing a rumor about Megaton, his next destination was in play._

* * *

 

_“RJ, are you really sure you want to be my apprentice?”_

_“You know your way around these parts.”_

_“I don’t think I could stomach having you with me, Kiddo.”_

_“Well, fuck you too, Mungo!”_

_MacCready’s temper was much, much worse. He was in no mood to follow James, but at the same time, he needed to survive. During his time in Megaton, he took the oddest jobs. He felt like a slave. He figured that being on James’ side would allow him to gain credibility._

_His temper always got the best of him, causing the teenager to lose his job over and over. At one point, he ended up in a fight with Harden Simms, who had recently taken the job as Sheriff. James showed instant disappointment. MacCready was kicked and banned from Megaton, which prompted him to travel Northeast._

_He met his late wife Lucy while traveling with caravans after having risen to fame as a Mercenary. Lucy was just a simple caravan girl, having recently lost her parents. She was artistic, and wanted to be famous for her sculptures. MacCready couldn’t stomach to tell her who he really was. With The Brotherhood being big in the Capital Wasteland, he took the opportunity to sometimes even bribe other Brotherhood Soldiers to make himself look like one of them, just to impress her. By the time they had Duncan, it was shortly after they met._

* * *

 

“And you know what happens after that.”

Quinn rubbed her temples. She fixed her hair to cover his arm, before yawning. “Robbie, you were a rude ass before, and you’re still my fluffy rude-ass.” The mercenary scoffed. “You’re making fun of my beard, right?”

MacCready began to grow his facial hair out after his deal with The Children of Atom. He figured facial hair would stay more than scalp hair.

“What do you think I’m making fun of?”

The ginger got up to turn off the lamp from the middle of the room. She stretched a bit to keep her muscles relaxed. “Robbie,” she said before turning off the lamp.

“Hm?”

“Don’t be afraid to share all you’ve got with me.”

She suddenly heard a snore escape her husband’s lips, allowing the ginger to snicker.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version.**

* * *

 

**March, 2290**

* * *

 

Before the duo left Rivet City, Princess pressured them to bring Duncan back, and in addition, much to MacCready’s chagrin, hold an orgy. Quinn wanted to think she was joking. The mercenary knew better- even if she was married, had the knot tied, she still had the hardon for him. MacCready’s grip on Quinn’s hand tightened when the two made their way out of the gates. “So, Robbie, at least your friend is willing to go down with the ship and get a little wet, right?” He wasn’t buying his wife’s joke, and lightly punched her newly-tattooed arm. What made his heart drop was that Princess also flirted with his wife.

* * *

 

The duo traveled further South in a matter of days, before making it to Elkwood. It was a ghost town. Quinn cautiously approached the homes, slowly creeping inside to make sure no one was about to blast their heads off, before scavenging for supplies. MacCready kept behind her, cautiously looking around to make sure no one was to hurt them. He glanced back at his wife’s ginger hair, which flew in the breeze to mess with her eyesight. She, while frustrated, kept fixing it, even placing it behind her shoulders. He laughed when the breeze switched directions. “Something funny?”

“You’re cute when you’re mad.”

Quinn gave a pout, meanwhile, pulling out a stimpack. “Pout this.” She stashed it inside his backpack. She reached further in to pull out purified water, and took a small dose. “We’re going to run out of this pretty quickly,” she said.

“I got some rocks.”

“What about sand and charcoal?”

“I found charcoal in the small building next over.”

Quinn rubbed her eyes. The duo packed the majority of their backpacks with water, but the first carton was nearly gone. The weight on their backs was going to definitely get lighter, but hydration was the other half of the battle.

The duo found a pumping well near a sanded area, before collecting said sand. Quinn cautiously filled the carton before placing it into her backpack. “I’m counting all this ammunition we’ve got, and we’re not really in the greens, Karlie.”

“Then we have to lie low and make every shot count.”

The duo used the bushes to their advantage to avoid being spotted by any hostiles. Just outside of town, however, it was occupied by raiders.

“Robbie, think about this,” Quinn started, as they approached the entrance. “We have enough to take these scumbags. We collect their loot, be on our way.”

MacCready didn’t take lightly to the idea, but he understood. He followed suit, but remained at Quinn’s back.

Before the fire went blazing, Quinn scouted their area, and pointed out any flammable or explosive object near each raider. Quinn suggested to fire at the same time, to avoid being spotted. MacCready aimed his rifle towards a barrel full of gunpowder next to a few guards, while Quinn aimed towards a frag mine. When both fired, all the raiders scattered like rats, attempting to find the source. “Now we just lie low, fire when we need to.”

“Karlie, I’d say if we had more ammunition, I’d go in guns blazing.”

“Well, we can do that after we get all this loot.”

* * *

 

When Quinn and MacCready cleared out the gang, the collectibles were definitely worth it. The duo managed to craft more ammunition for their kind after finding more stocks of gun powder, in addition to countless empty shells of all different kinds of rifles. MacCready wanted to stay longer than Quinn anticipated, to relish his fingers through the powder, even cover his face with it. However, when they left, the excitement wasn’t that long-lived.

The duo found out that they were followed, which led to a long fight. It felt like there was an endless amount of raiders, especially noting that they didn’t put a dent in the amount once they ran out of the new ammunition. They attempted to sneak through, before Quinn was instantly grabbed by one. MacCready pulled his knife and almost slit the Raider’s throat before he was grabbed by two others, then kicked in the abdomen.

* * *

 

“You come into my territory, try to kill all of my brothers and sisters?”

MacCready slowly gained consciousness. Quinn was opposite of him, held by two other raiders. “Tell you what’s gonna happen,” the leader bursted, as he approached the mercenary. He gave the man a look in the eyes. “I’m gonna fuck your girl. Fuck her nice and hard in the ass. Then I’m going to fuck you, nice and hard in the ass.” While MacCready’s been in a situation with raiders before, he was impressed with the amount of numbers in the gang. He looked to his wife, as she struggled to break free. “Robbie, snap out of it!” One of the men grabbed her by the mouth, then kicked the back of her knee. She used the opportunity to grab a knife from inside her boot. “Robbie!” she yelled again, hoping to grab his attention, as she slaughtered two of the raiders who had her surrounded. The leader turned to her as another pair of two made their way up, this time with guns. “Feisty,” he slurred from his lips. MacCready came-to, suddenly kicking the leader through the back, using the surprise to break free. He pulled a switchblade from his boot, before grabbing the leader and holding him hostage. “Tell you what, I’m impressed you got the numbers,” MacCready blurted, as he backed to a wall. “Quinn!” he yelled again, as the woman kicked one of the raiders in the groin, grabbing his rifle. She put a bullet into the other one’s eyes, soon taking cover underneath their corpses. “The thing wrong with raiders is that pipe bullets don’t go through bodies, they stop at the organ,” MacCready said softly, before slicing the leader’s neck. He used the body as a shield as the bullets kept flying. He grabbed the leader’s rifle, before returning fire. Quinn remained underneath the other two corpses, taking out one by one, before the firing stopped.

“Robbie?” she asked, worriedly, not hearing a sound.

“I’m okay.”

A sigh a relief escaped her lips. She pulled out from underneath the corpses. “That was way too close,” she said softly. Her husband walked up from behind, before pulling her into a deep hug. “This isn’t the first time though. They’re all the same.”

* * *

 

The duo grabbed the remaining loot that they could carry, before heading back out of the settlement. Quinn looked back, before giving her husband a blank expression. “Let’s mark this area out to Nate,” she said.

“Why? This mission isn’t about him.”

“Well, if we write to him the coordinates, maybe we can establish this area and make it better.”

Quinn checked her Pip-Boy, before pulling a piece of paper from the nearest office building. She pulled a pen from the desk, before writing down the coordinates. “We told Piper that we’d let her know what was happening. I don’t think she’d be too happy to have your son, only to find out you were on a trip on ancestry.”

MacCready shrugged, before sitting down in a chair next to her. It was getting dark. Quinn rubbed her eyes, before finishing the letter. The mercenary decided to make camp. He pulled the bag from under his backpack, laying it across the floor, before he pulled Quinn’s from hers and did the same. She got up, before pulling the backpack off. She propped it into a pillow. “The least we can do in the meantime is make marks for Nate to check out. Think about it Robbie: we’ll be rolling some caps around the area, possibly even rolling some in ourselves.”

It all sounded nice and dandy to the mercenary, but he was too caught up on why it wouldn’t work. Nonetheless, he had enough hostility for the day; he was too exhausted to argue. Quinn heard a snore escape his nostrils soon after. She wrapped her right arm under his neck, before pulling her 10mm out of her bag. She was exhausted herself, but knew that anyone or anything could grab them. She pulled MacCready’s left arm up, before messing with his Pip-boy. She did the same to hers. “Robbie,” she said as she heard a “hmm” escape his lips. She sighed, before ruffling his hair. “I set our Pip-Boys on an alarm. Sturges showed me how. It should wake us up before anything gets us.” She didn’t hear a reply. The woman scoffed, before she curled up next to her husband and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**April, 2290**

* * *

 

The walk to Salem, North Carolina was just about the busiest route the duo has ever taken. When it wasn’t the Deathclaws trying to sneak their way to the duo, it was definitely Raiders or mongrels. Upon walking into the settlement, they were stopped by the guards.

“We need the two of you to take a step back!” the guard barked.

“We’re just passing through!” The duo had their arms raised up. Their weapons were holstered.

“When are you planning to leave?” The men slowly walked out with their weapons in the air, before frisking the duo. When all seemed decent to pass, weapons lowered to the ground.

“Most likely by tomorrow morning. We just need a place to crash!” MacCready’s voice was friendly but not afraid.

“A place to crash and also to shave that bush on your face!”

Quinn gave a small chuckle as her husband gave an angry expression. Quinn liked the attitude that the guards had, as they seemed down-to-Earth enough, but also were on their feet when need be. “Name’s Quinn. This is my husband MacCready,” she said softly, as the duo was escorted past the gates. In the middle of the settlement were stands, particularly a market. It was loud, bright, and full of life. Quinn hasn’t seen such beauty for so long. “We do a lot here,” the captain noted, as he patted MacCready’s back. “There’s some gambling here in addition to lovely drinks at the bar. Ask for Granny Bumba. Don’t laugh at her name- she’s a feisty woman.” One thing that Quinn didn’t like was the gambling part. MacCready had a weakness for it. Granted, his luck wasn’t bad, but at the same time, it wasn’t great. However, every time ended in bloodshed.

Upon entering the bar, MacCready got distracted with slot machines. Quinn ordered a few drinks, before she was taken aback by a Stache full of money already brought back by the weak mercenary. “Robbie, please, ease down on this!”

“But look at all these caps! Look at them!”

“I see. They’re shiny.”

MacCready took a seat in a booth, as his wife joined in the one across from him. He counted the caps, as she sipped her tap. “There’s a least a thousand here! I’m telling you, this would be the perfect job given the perfect place!”

“Yeah, until you end up dead.”

People definitely took notice at all the caps on the booth. The mercenary stashed his pockets as tightly as he could, before stuffing more into his jacket. He then took a handful, reached out, and dropped some inside Quinn’s bra. “Robbie!” She yelled, frustrated. “No one wants my sweaty boob money!”

“You never know!”

Quinn noticed people inching closer and closer from table-to-table. “Maybe we should get out of here.” MacCready didn’t notice; he was too distracted in his win. Suddenly, a figure approached the couple, clearing his throat. “Mind sharing?”

Quinn knew at that moment that the two had best run. MacCready scoffed. “Check out the machines there. You’ll get lucky.”

The man was three times MacCready’s size. Quinn felt more and more uneasy.

“Robbie, let’s go.”

“You. Me. Outside.” The man roared through the deepness of his throat. MacCready’s major flaw in the situation was his bravery. He was definitely not a coward, and never was. He didn’t even see an end result to the situation; he just rolled with the punches.

“Duel. You, me, duel.” Quinn cupped her hands against her face over the brashness of her husband.

The problem with MacCready, in Quinn’s eyes at least, was his ability to stand up to even people twice his size. He didn’t care; he just needed to have some adrenaline pump inside of him for the wrong reasons.

* * *

 

By morning, the duo walked out into the market. The man was, obviously, dead from a duel. MacCready, impressing the crowd, was deemed to be the fasted draw in the whole settlement. Quinn figured he was getting a little too cocky.

She inspected some supplies for the road, looking down to her sweaty boobs to inspect how much she truly had there. The caps that crowded her breasts pressed up into her skin. She just wanted to get rid of it. The Ginger approached a shop keeper before making purchase on some more water and ammunition. As she was making her purchase, Quinn suddenly jerked by the touch of her husband wrapping his arms around her neck.

“I’ve got to tell you, once we hit New Vegas later in our lives, we’ll be living in luxury!”

Quinn sighed. She pulled the caps from inside her bra. MacCready noticed that the man indeed erected a boner.

“Yeah, we’re living in such a luxury that I’ve got cap scars all over my chest!”

Quinn proceeded to place the water and ammunition inside her pouches from behind her back. The Ginger pulled out her pistol, checking its condition. As she walked, her husband was almost stepping on her feet. “I’m telling you, we have to come back here. I’m really digging the whole slot machine thing.” Quinn scoffed before continuing further towards the South Gate. She set an alarm on her Pip-Boy to determine energy readings between hostiles and non-hostiles. When they left the gate, they continued downwards.

* * *

 

Landrum was a small ghost town that definitely had potential to be flipped. Quinn took this to mind when she began to search the shops for loot. MacCready found more bags to throw caps in, hoping that they would increase their payload. At the time, from counting in the night time before sleeping, their financial status was around fifteen hundred caps. Quinn believed that MacCready just didn’t know what he was doing, but still managed to make something out of it.

Landrum was occupied by rad-rats and molerats, but the structures remained solid. With cleaning up, the place would possibly thrive. “Let’s mark this place for Nate,” Quinn demanded.

In the day, the duo collected supplies for the road. A few days of the task went slowly and rather painfully. The mercenary began to lose his mind over the tedious, time-consuming notions of preparation. Quinn had a bit more patience, but she was less enthusiastic about staying as well. During the last day of their stay, Quinn managed to take out a rabbit that crept its way to the middle of the road.

“Cut the foot,” MacCready noted.

Quinn wasn’t too fond of doing the job, considering skinning animals was the least desirable thing to do. MacCready proceeded to skin the meat, while Quinn reluctantly cleared the nerves and guts from the foot. She grabbed her necklace, looking down to the cross. There was nothing else to tie the foot to, and after the passing of a few years, Quinn’s necklace meant less and less. “You know,” she said softly. “I used to believe there was someone up there. After seeing what all this has become, I’ve become a bit skeptic.”

“What are you doing with that?”

Quinn pulled the cross from the rope, before tying the foot around. She threw the cross into the campfire.

“Guess I’m just lifting some weight off my shoulders.”

MacCready wasn’t too fond of Quinn’s behavior. “You know, I haven’t given up,” he called from the other side, before setting the meat over the flames. Quinn pulled a wet rag from nearby, rubbing the blood on her hands. Unfortunately it only smeared the blood around. As the meat cooked, the mercenary inched towards his wife. A sigh escaped his lips. “Are you messed up now?” Quinn didn’t answer. She wasn’t the kind to show her emotions, the only time being the loss of her parents. Nonetheless, Her face curled to a frown. She turned her gaze to her husband. His beard covered the softness of the bright flames.

“It was too close.” She paused a few seconds.

“It’s everything. Everything that happened.” She sighed before rubbing her eyes.

“Now it just feels like we have to depend on our wits and pride. There’s no such thing as luck; we only know that when we die.”

“Karlie, you’re scaring me with your brood.”

Quinn’s voice remained low, yet at the same time frightened. She wasn’t shaky. Everything seemed calm, but it was that sense that her mind was stuck on the events from before.

“I just noticed that we survive on our wits. We survive on materialism. We don’t survive on God’s Will or luck or any of that shit.”

MacCready wanted to feel the same way. He wanted to feel that he knew that the world wasn’t unknown. He knew he was wrong, however. Anything was expected; he knew what to expect. The spark of belief that there was some sort of comfort to remind him that there were so many things to fight for. He didn’t know how to put it to words. Instead, he placed his hands over Quinn’s hair, lightly wrapping his fingers through the locks. “Karlie,” he said softly, “You know I don’t seem like it, but I am religious. I mean, the caps we just won, I believe is just a blessing for the trip.”

“You won caps out of stupidity.”

“Blindness led by God.”

Quinn scoffed. MacCready then wrapped his arm around her neck, before planting a wet one on her cheek.

“I won’t hold it against you, Babe.”

The duo made camp after having their rain-shower. Quinn suggested stripping and taking advantage of the raging rainfall, albeit MacCready was too focused on hitting under the sheets. They crawled under their sleeping bags, hoping the night would pass quickly.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**June, 2290**

* * *

 

Due to the South having a smaller supply of fresh, clean water, the duo had difficulty making time to reach the end of their journey. Landrum to Macon would have only been a three to four day walk, albeit due to each settlement having something to offer, the nights went past in nice, warm beds rather than in the sleeping bags.

The bright side to the wait was that Quinn and MacCready were able to flesh out the area and figure by rumor, which areas were least to most dangerous. In the South, Raider territory was luckily slimmer than up North, however, the duo was warned to steer clear of “Swamp folk” and cannibals. Due to the harsher temperatures in the South, creatures were a delicacy. It was difficult to grow crops. Settlements depended solely on caravans from the North, prompting most people to become cannibalistic. Luckily the duo wasn’t going near Florida. According to rumor, Florida was off-limits.

Macon, Georgia was a complete ghost town. However, their Pip-Boys brought up a signal. “It’s coming from the East,” MacCready noted, as they cautiously approached a golf course. When the duo entered a clubhouse, it was rather clean, much to their worry. “This place is cleaner than our house,” the mercenary said softly. His wife scoffed. Quinn approached a desk, noticing a small map placed on top. She scouted around the desk, pulling out a mouse flap. Under it was a button. “Up for exploring a bit of this place?” the Ginger said teasingly. She pushed the button, which opened a bookcase. She turned on the light on her Pip-Boy. MacCready followed behind as the duo slowly made their way into the large room, which was locked off with another large, but familiar door. “So,” Quinn said in her sarcastic tone, “Is this Vault FORE?”

“It actually is. Don’t you see that Vault Suit there?”

Quinn turned to see a skeleton wearing a “Vault 4” jumpsuit. She sighed before replying, “I guess you didn’t get it-“

“I get it. Fore, as in golf. Yeah, I know.”

Quinn approached the entrance, before running her Pip-Boy through the door switch. Once the duo entered through the pressurized door, their expectation was crushed instantly. The Vault wasn’t even a Vault. It wasn’t finished. Instead, it was a hollowed out underground city, with its only light source being a hole at the tip of the large, hollowed out hill seen before them. The city was especially hot, even displaying a reddish color throughout. People had built shacks, the largest being in the middle of the city, reaching as high as to the hole.

MacCready instantly began to feel sick. He took his jacket off, but it simply wasn’t enough. Quinn was especially burning herself, but due to her donning shorts, a vest, and a tank-top, it didn’t bother her nearly as much as the man in the big heavy jacket.

* * *

 

“May I help you?” the butcher said in a Southern accent. His tone was uninteresting. Quinn imagined that to the guy it was just another hot day. “May I ask more about this place?”

“You made it in here? How?”

Quinn and MacCready looked at each other.

“Oh, the Pip-Boys. Never imagined a couple of Vault Dwellers would be able to make their way into this place!”

Quinn and MacCready remained confused. Their expressions gave it away to the Butcher.

“Look. We got a big city. We got the gates all the way to the East end. It seems like you came in through the West, considering this is the first place you stopped at.”

“So what is this place?” Quinn asked, confused, but still stern.

“Vault Four? Yeah. We’re all not Vault Dwellers like you two, but we manage with this place.”

“What’s the setup?” MacCready soon chimed in.

“Listen, you’re not supposed to be here,” the man suddenly blurted, albeit quietly. “You don’t want to be here.”

“Why?”

The man rubbed his beard. He took off his glasses before rubbing his eyes.

“It may not seem like it, but we’ve got this place closed off by a gang. About fourteen of those Mongrels to be exact. They tell us what our jobs are, we do ‘em. I wouldn’t say we’re slaves, but hell, it sure feels like it.”

“Then how do you get your supplies?” Quinn crossed her arms.

“Caravans. Those are the only people who leave this place as they please. The rest of us have to deal with living here.”

Quinn and MacCready looked at each other again.

“Look, the place started out as a settlement. The original owners brought people here, and we thought they were who they seemed like. That wasn’t the case. They were just roundin’ up to make their own place seem bigger, and run the show.”

MacCready sighed, before leaning onto the counter.

“So at this point you’re desperate to have these people removed, right?”

The man gave MacCready a dirty look.

“You want to take these people out?” He scoffed. “Good luck!”

Quinn chimed in, no stutter.

“Listen here, Old Man. We came all the way from Boston. We’re mercenaries. You compensate and give us some caps, maybe we can make these people disappear.”

“How many run this place?” MacCready asked right after.

“About fourteen.”

“Seven for the two of us. Give us twenty-five caps each and we’ll call it a deal.”

The man scoffed.

“You don’t get it. These aren’t the typical folk who take what they want. You have to dance for them. Also, if the two of you get caught, chances are they’ll take one of you’s in, and take out the other. Their catch to coming here is that they take one for the team, for down payment.”

The man then pointed to MacCready, eyes locked onto Quinn’s.

“My bet is they’ll kill your partner here.”

Quinn gave a look to her husband. He pursed his lips inward.

“Give us a map of the place. Round up your friends, make the three hundred fifty caps, get back to us. We’re not taking no for an answer.”

After MacCready sat up after his bit, the man sighed, before taking a map off from his wall. He drew in some circles with the blood on his hands.

“The places that this gang avoids are the alleys between the bar and greenhouse. I suggest using the environment to your advantage. They’re not the kinds who look into details. Go to the bar, and talk to Betty. She runs the place.”

Quinn thanked the man, before walking out.

“Also what’s your name so we can keep in touch?” Quinn said before MacCready opened the door.

“Berkley. Jim Berkley.”

“Just call me Quinn and call my husband MacCready.”

* * *

 

The duo stuck to the alleyways and snuck their way around the premises. Once they hit the bar, they made sure no one was around before stepping foot into the doors.

They were soon greeted by a small woman behind the counter. She was considerably young, but also visibly pregnant. She smiled before pulling out a rag to wash the counter. “You two are new? I thought the bosses weren’t letting people in?”

“We’re mercenaries. Berkley told us to come here? We’re looking for Betty.”

“I’m Betty. Berkley finally found someone to solve our problem?”

“We need information on the gang.” Quinn took a seat. MacCready chose to stand up.

The woman had a thin face, curved into a heart shape. Her eyes were big and innocent-looking. Her lips were small and pursed. She had a soft nose that curved slightly like Quinn’s. She had dark brown hair, that was long and wild, covered by a beanie.

“So who are you two? I know you’re Vault Dwellers, by the Pip-Boys. Did you sneak in through the office?”

“Pretty much.”

Quinn received a drink from Betty. She took a sip of the bourbon. It felt nice down her throat.

“My name’s Quinn. This is my husband MacCready.”

“MacCready?”

Betty sounded very surprised. The bearded mercenary gave her a puzzled look.

“MacCready as in Mayor MacCready?”

“Wait a second!”

MacCready recognized the look instantly. She looked the same exact way she looked years before, albeit he didn’t take notice until she said something.

“Bumble!”

Bumble waddled her way to the end of the counter, prompting MacCready to follow. They gave a friendly hug. “I heard you’ve been taking odd jobs when Bryan and I left!”

“Still am as you can tell!”

Bumble gave a small laugh. She made her way back to the counter before pulling out a bourbon for the mercenary. Quinn kept a smile on her face, but she was even more confused than before.

“Mayor MacCready! The gruff, tough, doesn’t-take-shit-from-anyone! I thought you married Lucy?”

“No. Lucy joined The Brotherhood of Steel. I married another girl named Lucy, but she didn’t make it.”

Again, the “I’m sorry and who is this?” conversation that Quinn’s heard a million times.

“You’re really pretty, Quinn! Where did you come from?”

“I’m the Vault Dweller.”

Bumble laughed. She had the sweetest laugh. It was easy to tell that she was the sweetest girl of the whole place; there was everything right about her. MacCready then pointed out the bump on her stomach. Bumble gave a long sigh. “Bryan’s a caravan, and I’m the bartender. I went with him when we left Lamplight. You know, all of you guys made fun of him and said he was weird because he came from the Wasteland, but he’s the sweetest!”

“Don’t you worry about him with the caravan runs?”

“He learned how to survive from the best.”

MacCready smiled at that statement. He pointed to the bump again.

“I should be due any day. We don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet.”

“Any names?”

Bumble shrugged. “We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

The rest of the night was quick reminiscing. Bumble offered the baby’s room for Quinn and MacCready to stay. Albeit it was a shack/bar, it was roomy, nicely built, and cozy. Despite the warmth throughout the city, both mercenaries were able to handle themselves with a nice fan blowing at their bare feet.

* * *

 

In the morning, Bryan returned and didn’t recognize MacCready. Bumble had to tell him who the bearded man was. Bryan gave MacCready a hug, and thanked him for taking the kid in. “Do you still keep in touch with The Lone Wanderer?” he asked. Little did Bryan know was that MacCready and The Lone Wanderer were mostly together throughout his time in adulthood. “Wasn’t the guy’s name Albert?”

“Alberts. Last name. James Alberts Jr.”

“Funny how you know his full name.”

“The guy helped me get to where I am. He’s prancing between The Capital Wasteland and The Commonwealth right now.”

Bryan took a seat next to MacCready while sharing a drink. Bumble was able to construct a plan during that time, which she gave to Quinn. Unfortunately, in the meantime, Baby Fever hit Quinn, despite she knew her condition. She began to ask all about babies, and how she feels having one in a hot place like Vault 4. Bumble knew Quinn was excited to see a baby, and figures she's never seen one before.

When the plan was spread to her mercenary husband, Quinn sought Berkley to get the caps. She was able to receive all three hundred fifty. It was clear to her: all the townsfolk wanted the gang gone as soon as possible. When nightfall hit, she was able to flesh out the plan even more. “Tomorrow, we hit ‘em,” Quinn said.

Unfortunately, MacCready heard some bad news. He wasn’t faring with it too well.

“Robbie?” Quinn turned her head to the mercenary, who was slumped against the wall.

“We’re doing it tomorrow,” he said, before taking a sip. “And it’s freaking personal now.”

Quinn stood up, ready to approach her husband. “What happened? Is everything alright?”

MacCready, while sloshed, struggled to get up. He wobbled over to his wife, before leaning up against her shoulder. Despite he still towered over her, she could smell the bourbon from his rotten mouth.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Well, what the fuck happened?” Quinn pushed him away, as he slumped down onto the sleeping bags. She didn’t mean to knock him over, but she hated it when he was broody.

“They killed one of my boys, Karlie. They killed Zip.”

“Who?”

“A kid I raised. A kid I protected. He was a Nuka Cola addict, but he was our friend.”

Quinn sat down next to her husband. The price that Bumble and Bryan had to move into the Vault was the sacrifice of a Lamplighter.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**June, 2290**

* * *

 

Quinn had to reassure MacCready that using his emotions to track down the gang members wouldn’t end well. She tried desperately to keep him on the ball. Once morning hit, the duo snuck their way out of the shack, soon splitting up to bring in each member.

Whoever was caught was brought to Berkley’s shop, and tied behind the counters. Each death became worse than the last. Each slit of the throat was messier, all by Quinn’s hands. The townsfolk began to hang the bodies out to declare revolution.

The last few members lay cozy in their tower, and Berkley gave MacCready a fun present to bring with: a barbed baseball bat. MacCready boosted Quinn up each boulder, as she would pull him up. By the time they got halfway, they took a quick break. The weather was even warmer than the day before. MacCready began to feel sick. When the duo climbed all the way up to the tower, Quinn snuck her way inside, using the shadows to her advantage. When one leader came in, she waited until she was seated. Quinn then slowly emerged from the shadows, with her gun cocked towards the raider. Quinn then let out a bullet, which was loud enough to be heard by the other two.

Once the two men came in, Quinn was already outside next to MacCready. The duo then drew both guns, before emerging and shooting both leaders in the legs.

* * *

 

“You killed one of my own.”

“We just took down payment, man! We didn’t know!”

MacCready inspected the beauty of the bat. He was almost sitting against the desk. Quinn had her knife out, ready to finish the job. The two men were in immense pain due to the wounds in their legs; they were sincerely afraid of the meet with the bat.

“Just slit our throats and be done with it!” one yelled.

Quinn looked to her husband. “Maybe we should decide who gets the bat and who doesn’t,” she said, in a very stern voice. She didn’t like the mercenary job when it involved torture. She would have backed out of it if it weren’t for the fact that her husband’s friend ended up meeting a bullet to the head.

“I like the way you think, Babe.”

MacCready came up to the two men, bat dangling from his shoulder. Silently, he did “eenie, meenie, miney, moe,” before closing his eyes. He began to trail off to mumbles. Quinn didn’t want to be present for the bat’s big scene.

“Karlie.”

“Hm?”

“Take this one out to the hall. Keep him alive.”

MacCready pointed to the leader to his right. The man was bald, donned facial tattoos, and was shirtless. Quinn pulled the man, by the chair, outside the door. She was relieved upon closing it. After a few seconds, she heard muffled screams, whacks from the wood, and gore. The man she pulled out began to panic.

“You know, I’ve never seen my husband get this batshit crazy, you get me?”

The man shakily nodded.

“I think I believe again,” she said softly, after a scoff.

Quinn believed that every move you make will send a signal to karma. Killing Zip was a signal for Karma to send someone to retrieve the price that the raiders paid. She believed that Karma was more prevalent than ever, especially during the moment when she heard her husband brutally murder the Raider leader.

The mercenary opened the door, his hands and face bloodied. He made a gesture with his index and middle fingers in a “come hither” motion, prompting Quinn to pull the body back into the room. Behind her, she saw the townsfolk looking from below, seeing her figure.

Quinn left her husband to deal with the other raider. She closed the door from behind her. She understood that the man was dangerous. She’s just never seen the way he’s used a baseball bat.

* * *

 

“Do you think I went too far?” MacCready asked softly, as he washed the blood and guts from the barbed bat.

“We all do sometimes.”

Quinn sat on a bench parallel from the counter in Berkley’s shop. She was smoking marijuana. Since marijuana made its way into caravans and soon to chem stores, Quinn was definitely a customer. She substituted for cigarettes. Weed was what kept her so mellow.

MacCready took advantage of the dirty sink that the man used to clean his meat. “I think I got carried away. You didn’t say anything.”

“You were holding a bat! What would you think I would say?”

The mercenary washed the blood from his hands, and soon his face. Guts were caught in his beard, but luckily didn’t enter his mouth. He wiped his face with a rag, before thanking Berkley.

“No, thank you! Our city is free now. We can do whatever we want here.”

Quinn got up from the bench, approaching the older man. “Any way you’ll find someone worthy enough to run?”

“We have the perfect candidate. Man’s been here the same time I have. He knows his way around things.”

MacCready pulled a handful of caps from his pocket. Quinn gasped when she saw him place them on the counter.

“We appreciate the stay, you know.”

The man looked at MacCready, then at Quinn. The Ginger looked like she saw a ghost.

When MacCready walked out, she continued the expression. The man gave her a puzzled look.

* * *

 

“We seriously can’t thank you enough! Drink’s on me!”

Bumble handed Quinn and MacCready her own personal mixed drink. They’ve never tasted anything so good. However, it was shared in one glass, as Bumble lacked enough ingredients to make two.

Bryan seemed to have time off himself, using that time to make preparations for the new baby. Quinn was sure that the bartender would pop in a matter of a day or two. For the first time in her life, Quinn would be witness to a birth.

_That night, she did go into labor._

“Quinn! Go get a doctor!” MacCready called, as he was on the leg end of Bumble. Quinn remained on the opposite end with Bryan. “The doctor’s just a few doors down! Quickly!” the caravan yelled, as Quinn sprang to her feet and down the stairs. Bryan propped Bumble up as she screamed in pain. MacCready quickly removed her jeans and undergarments before prompting her to push.

If there was one thing that the mercenary got trapped in, it was definitely delivery.

Quinn got back with a surgeon just minutes later. She escorted the tall, older man upstairs. He urged the Ginger to find purified water and a rag. Quinn, who didn’t have much experience with childbirth, took the task to heart. MacCready was more than happy to leave the work to the professional.

Hours went by and screams of pain echoed through the whole vault. Contractions became more frequent. Quinn was horrified. MacCready saw it as just an average day.

When Bumble finally gave birth, the baby was indeed a boy. The sight of pus and blood all over made Quinn gag. She left the room when the smell hit her nostrils. After the baby was cleaned off, Bryan held his son for the first time as MacCready looked on with a smile. “You have a name yet?” the mercenary asked softly. Bryan gestured MacCready to come closer, before he felt the small wrap in his arms.

“Robert,” Bumble said with a smile.

_“Robert Joseph Wilks.”_

MacCready scoffed.

“Come on, don’t do that.”

“We want to,” Bryan chimed in. As quiet as a man Bryan was, he was definitely not the person who would take no for an answer. Robert Wilks would most likely never know the person he was named after, but…

“We just want to name him after a legend,” Bryan said again.

MacCready’s face turned beet red.

* * *

 

“I want a baby,” Quinn said in a complaining tone.

“But I can’t have a baby!”

“Karlie, you puked after smelling a newborn.”

When the duo made their way out of the Vault, they were relieved to feel a small breeze. The river yonder provided enough to make the weather tolerable.

“I’m just saying, Robbie. Besides, I can’t physically have children.”

“And after what you gave me it probably wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“I didn’t know I had it!”

“I know, I know.”

MacCready had an apologetic tone. Their condition was perhaps the most common in the wasteland. Quinn, however, felt guilty. After all, if she wasn’t taken from the Vault and forced into prostitution, MacCready wouldn’t have _herpes_.

“Speaking of which, I think we should have bought something for it.”

Quinn, despite having it, felt embarrassed when he would make a statement regarding the effects. Granted, it didn’t seem to come back for her very often, but nonetheless, the thought of it made her cringe.

Leaving Macon Georgia, the duo began to feel the effects of the weather, which prompted all the supplies to be used in a matter of days.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**August, 2290**

* * *

 

Days passed and constant fights and consumption left the duo without rest. Their morale was low, in addition to the agonizing hunger and sleep deprivation. MacCready held a lot better than Quinn; at some points the Ginger was too weak to where she just passed out on the ground and lay there.

“We’ll find a place!”

Quinn sobbed as she lay limp on the ground.

“The sun sucks! The air sucks! Everything sucks!”

MacCready helped his wife to her feet, and eventually carried her. When his arms became numb, he held her up with his arms, as they began to drag their feet to the nearest settlement.

It was nightfall. It was cooler in the night, however, it was more dangerous. The lights ahead gave the man hope. Quinn was snoring loudly as he dragged her. When the duo reached the gates, MacCready instantly held his free hand in the air after lowering his pistol.

“My wife and I need a place to bunker down for the night! We have caps!”

The gates opened. The idea that there were no other exchange of words between him and the guards raised a red flag. At that point he didn’t care; he just wanted his wife to get some rest.

A young man with blond hair approached the duo. He looked rather… normal.

“This way, Sir.” He looked like he was around MacCready’s age.

The other guards did their own thing as the man escorted the duo to a small building. It looked like a motel. “You can rest here. We’ll talk details tomorrow.”

When the doors opened, MacCready was amazed over how clean the room was. It was small, nonetheless, but almost prewar spotless.

The mercenary dragged his wife to the bed, before picking her legs up and placing her in a decent sleeping position. She seemed half-conscious. The way she sank in the sheets made his legs weak.

A knock on the door echoed through the room. The mercenary wearily made his way to the door, to see one of the other guards standing before him. The guard was less friendly than the last.

“Look, Sir, Amber has a no-firearm policy. Our people like to keep things peaceful. We try to make this place as safe as possible, and we’re not trustworthy to you right now.”

MacCready wanted to argue, but he obliged nonetheless. He was too weak to even pull the pistol out of his holster. He reluctantly pulled his signature rifle from the back, before handing it to the guard. “We’ll be gone tomorrow,” he said sheepishly. “In the meantime, take care of my girl.”

“I assure you it’ll be fine in the armory.” The man pointed to the sleeping beauty on the bed. “Does she have anything?”

MacCready approached Quinn, before frisking her body. When he felt her 10mm hidden under her vest, he made the last-minute decision to not remove it. “She lost her arms on the way here,” he said.

"Her arms are right there."

"I mean her weapons."

The guard believed him.

When the door closed, MacCready still lay on top of his wife. He moved close to her ear. “Karlie,” he said, nudging her shoulder.

“Hm.”

“I need you to listen to me right now. Do not pull your gun out unless you absolutely have to. We don’t need trouble here.”

“Hm.” Quinn didn’t open her eyes.

“Repeat me.”

“Don’t pull the gun out unless I have to,” Quinn murmured.

MacCready got up from the bed, before removing his jacket. He tugged at the T-shirt underneath. It itched. His beard was beginning to feel like a nuisance, as his chin began to sweat. He made a spot next to his wife, wrapping the jacket over her, before wrapping his arms around her. He drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

When morning hit, MacCready was the first up. He was used to longer hours of sleep to the point that six was simply not enough. He wearily approached the door, as the knocks became louder and louder. “You’re still asleep? Come. The mayor has a favor to ask of you.” It was the same guard as the one who took the weapons. MacCready nudged Quinn. “Up and at ‘em, Babe.” Quinn rubbed her eyes. She slowly made her way out of bed, before throwing the jacket to her husband. “You remember what I told you last night?”

“Yeah, yeah. About the gun.”

“I don’t trust these people, Karlie. I think maybe I should have hidden the pistol in my jacket. Don’t shoot unless threatened.”

Quinn nodded. She yawned, before wiping the sweat from her forehead.

* * *

 

“We don’t need caps, but work,” the mayor said. He was definitely an older man, nicely dressed. He had greyish dark hair, a clean mustache, and a bow. “You know your way around, judging that you survived through the night.”

“We’re not strangers to the Wasteland, sir.”

The mayor smiled.

“The guards will give you the assignments.”

As MacCready received his rifle, Quinn wrapped her hand around his forearm. They began to walk off, before the guard stopped with a “hey!”

“She doesn’t come with.”

MacCready gave the dirtiest look to the man.

“We’re in this together. She goes with or you’re stuck with whatever you’re stuck with.”

The less friendly guard made his way to MacCready, almost butting heads. “Our rules, Beardo.” Quinn pulled her husband to the side. She calmly rubbed the back of his neck, before whispering, “You go on this thing, I’ll see if I can sneak around for some supplies.” MacCready visibly showed reluctance, but he sighed, before rubbing his wife’s shoulder. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he said, in an irritated tone, before kissing Quinn’s cheek.

* * *

 

The plan unfortunately backfired. Quinn was escorted to the mayor’s office, and received her own personal invitation to hell. “Sit down,” the mayor implored. Quinn was wary of the nicely dressed man. She felt uncomfortable around him.

“I think I’ll stand.”

“Sit!”

The man’s voice sent a flag for Quinn to reach for the gun, but she kept calm. She reluctantly made a seat. She sat in the most casual way she knew, the way she always sat- she wasn’t feminine, which sparked irritation to the man. “Sit like a lady,” the man said, irritated. Quinn, with an attitude, crossed her arms. She knew the man’s ideology, judging from his demands. She didn’t like the fact that he was treating her like an object. It was enough for her to want to pull the gun out, but she remained calm, trying to figure out the next move.

“You and your… husband, will be doing a few things for us, in payment for the hospitality.”

Quinn nodded calmly, albeit her eyes remained irritated.

“We have a ceremony going on tonight. You two are required to come. We’re to speak of the next step.”

The man pulled a few pieces of clothing from his desk, before placing it on the couch, next to the Ginger. She wasn’t too fond of the idea of going to whatever ceremony it was. Her best bet would have been to use it to her advantage to find a weakness, and somehow escape.

Quinn didn’t say a word.

“What is your name, Ma’am?”

Quinn didn’t say a word.

“When I ask you a question, I demand an answer!”

His voice was intimidating. Quinn sighed.

“Quinn.”

“Full name.”

“That is my full name.”

“And is your husband Quinn too?”

Quinn sighed.

“He answers to MacCready.”

“I want a decent answer, woman!”

Quinn got up from her seat. The man was starting to piss her off.

“Quinn and MacCready, your Highness.” Quinn grabbed the clothing, before making her way to the door. Her tone was stern. She knew that the man was too stubborn to be put in his place, but she tried her best to stick with the plan. After all, the couple needed supplies for the road.

* * *

 

Quinn stayed in the room for the rest of the day. She tried to map out the area for the supplies, keeping herself reserved. When MacCready returned, she instantly got up from the bed and gave him a tight squeeze.

“Whoa, girl. Miss me, much?”

“You don’t know the half of it!”

When Quinn broke the embrace, she gave her husband a very irritated look. “These people are fucking whackjobs. The mayor is a sexist pig. There’s this ceremony thing or whatever, and we have to go to it.”

“Bullshit.” MacCready took his jacket off. He made a spot on the bed.

“I’m not going to some freakshow. I’ve had enough with that one jerk.”

“The one who tried to be intimidating about bringing me with?”

“That’s the one.”

Quinn sighed. She slumped up against the wall, burying her arms in a crossed pose. The exhaustion that ate at her husband was enough to show concern.

“What did they make you do?”

“Scouting. Recon. I swear they’re nuts.”

“Details, hon.”

MacCready tugged at his shirt. He didn’t have enough energy to go into full details.

“Just some raider outpost. The guys are amateurs, I tell you.”

Quinn knew it. Judging by the prewar traditions that the people kept throughout the settlement was enough to tell her that one swipe of raider smear would have wiped the whole town out of the map.

Quinn looked down at the dress. She suddenly got an idea.

“Robbie, let’s go to this thing.”

“Hm? Why?” His look remained very concerned.

Quinn gave a mischevious smile.

“We’ll prepare to mark our territory.”

* * *

 

The dress itched. Quinn wasn’t digging the feminine look, but she knew that there was a reward. When Quinn turned around, however, the idea was totally worth it.

Before her, was her husband, cleanly shaven. His lips were no longer hidden by the long beard. He donned a nice dress shirt and trousers, but they fit him like a second skin.

“Holy shit,” Quinn whispered.

“What?”

Quinn’s legs went weak. Her heart pounded. She felt a spark of electricity trigger her lady bits.

“Hot diggity damn.”

MacCready gave her the most innocent puzzled look.

“I’m fucking riding you tonight.”

The mercenary rolled his eyes. He was attracted to the Ginger in the dress, no doubt, but he didn’t say anything. He was too irritated and too exhausted to. Quinn, however, was taking up his one-liners.

“I’m serious. When we get back, you’re gonna lay on this bed and I’m gonna make it rock.”

“Karlie!”

MacCready’s face flushed red. Quinn gave the most evil snicker.

“Damn, I mean, if I was a Courier, I’d handle your package-“

“KARLIE!”

MacCready reached for his Pip-Boy, clipping it onto his arm. He made his way to the door, opening it and urging his wife to go through.

“We’re not going to stay long, now that you’ve sure got me turned on.”

Quinn left the room with the ugliest curve of her lips.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**August, 2290**

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, he talks like some kind of really old traditional Douchebag that we see every once in awhile.”

“Judging by his blatant sexism, I wouldn’t doubt it.”

The duo made their way inside a Church. It was nicely set up; it reminded Quinn of before the bombs. A couple of women dressed in formal wear greeted the ginger. “Oh, so you’re the new neighbors! Welcome!” The duo gave a puzzled look once they heard “neighbors.” They didn’t plan to stay long. They needed to get to Texas, and eventually back to Duncan.

MacCready has never attended ceremonies. Hell, neither of them even knew what the occasion was. Nonetheless, MacCready made word with the men regarding the assignment, while Quinn listened… just listened. She listened for weakness. She listened for abnormalities. The whole place felt… abnormal.

The mayor and guards approached the duo. Quinn wanted to pull the gun out. She left it hanging from her underwear, easy enough to pull when needed. The mayor looked MacCready up and down, before nodding. “You cleaned up nicely,” he said softly.

“What’s this business about us being ‘neighbors?’ We need to hit the road as soon as possible!”

“Within due time. While you’re waiting, enjoy yourselves here.”

Quinn made a statement.

“Why enjoy ourselves in this fake sack of shit when we’ve got places to be?”

The mayor turned to Quinn, giving her a very furious expression. The less friendly guards gave a similar expression, albeit less intense.

“Put your woman on a leash, Mr. MacCready.”

The mercenary turned to his wife, and nodded. “Why do that when she’s right?”

One of the men inched forward, prompting the mayor to pull him back to his designated spot. He smiled. “You do or I will.”

“Is that a threat, Sir?”

“A command.”

The mayor walked away, making sure he kept his distance close to Quinn. As he walked, he rubbed his hand along her shoulder, before caressing her neck as he passed. A shiver went down her spine.

“Robbie, we need to get the hell out of here.”

“Second that.”

As the duo prepared to leave the party, they were suddenly stopped by the friendlier guard from the night before. He had a sincere look in his eyes; enough to make the duo stop from doing what they were doing.

“This place needs your help. We need both of you. I know what you’re thinking.”

“That this place gives me the heebie jeebies?” MacCready nodded, giving an agreeable expression to Quinn’s statement.

“The mayor’s irresponsible. He’s caught in his twisted ideology. That's why I'm asking you two to stay for awhile. We need your help.”

The duo looked at each other. Quinn definitely wanted to pull her hair out. She couldn’t stand the man’s presence. MacCready gave a small yawn. “You seem like the only one who knows his crap around here,” the mercenary noted.

“I grew up in The Wasteland, unlike most of the people here. I met my wife this way.”

“How come you never left?” Quinn crossed her arms.

“Are you kidding? Risking it out there with a three-year-old and newborn? Hell no!”

The idea of the figure being a family man comforted the two. He held his hand out.

“Niel. Niel Holdenberg.”

“Quinn and MacCready,” The mercenary said as he returned the handshake.

* * *

 

The duo returned with new information that landed them both satisfied. Once Quinn closed the doors, MacCready was already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Ah!” Quinn yelled, running up to close it back up.

“Come on!”

“Remember what we talked about earlier?”

MacCready sighed, before buttoning the shirt back up. He held his hands out. He then wrapped them around Quinn’s waist, pulling her into him.

“Everything stays on?”

“Only the shirt.”

The mercenary began to giggle through his nostrils. Quinn took her shoes off before crawling into the bed. “Get in, boy!” she implored. The mercenary crawled in, before moving the hair from his wife’s face. When he leaned in for the kiss, Quinn began to remove her dress before he caught her. “Hey, you asked me to keep the shirt on!”

“Well this thing itches!”

MacCready made his way to the lace, before tearing it. After doing so, Quinn made a mocking death sound, with the silliest face she could come up with. They both began to laugh. He leaned back in to kiss her again. She unbuckled his trousers, before her legs kicked them to his feet. The mercenary leaned in to her neck, before planting kisses, and eventually bites. Quinn groaned hungrily, wanting him to travel lower. She suddenly stopped him, before moving MacCready to the headboard. She crawled on top, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She planted kisses to his jawline. The mercenary moaned, emitting sparks down Quinn’s back due to his deep, sexy voice. He ruffled her hair, before moving her back to being bottom. He moved downwards, tearing the dress even more. Once the dress was split, he moved her gun to the nearest bureau, before removing her underwear. Sparks hit like explosions when she felt the flat of his tongue meet her clit. Quinn ran her fingers through the mercenary’s hair, as he continued to hit all the right areas. It was just moments before the ginger began to moan, followed by huffs and heavy breathing. When orgasm hit, Quinn moaned loudly between sighs as her legs tightened around MacCready’s head. He made sure to follow, slowing each lick once she got physically feisty.

After finishing, he moved back up, planting kisses to her jaw, moving up to her ear, as he playfully bit it. Quinn moved him back to where they were before. She climbed back on top. His trousers were still down to his feet. Quinn loved seeing him sweating inside that shirt. As her lower torso rubbed against his lover abdomen, her bum rubbing up against his junk, they exchanged kisses in between. The air began to get heavy. The ginger moved her way down, removing the undergarment, before wrapping her fingers around his shaft. MacCready wrapped his fingers around Quinn’s locks, his breathing becoming even heavier as her mouth and fingers traveled in an up-down motion around his member.

After finishing, Quinn made her way to easing himself inside her. As she began to move, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Her forehead met his, as they continued their dance for minutes. Each minute felt like forever. MacCready pulled his wife in for a rigorous kiss. He was already satisfied from her blowing techniques, but it didn’t stop them from enjoying the heated moment.

* * *

 

The next morning, a knock on the door had both of them up. MacCready was the one to answer the door. Niel had a sincere smile on his face, which gave the man in front of him one. “Before you head out, I think I should show you two something interesting,” he said.

When Quinn and MacCready dressed and made their way out into the settlement, they discovered something out of the ordinary. Quinn hasn’t seen them since before the war. MacCready’s never seen them before.

“We heard that horses were just about extinct. We wanted to change that.”

Quinn instantly ran up to the nearest horse.

Quinn loved horses. She dreamt of owning one since she was a little girl. She always wanted to travel the mountains in Colorado on horseback. She wanted the companionship of an Equine, but also the sight.

MacCready, on the other hand, had never seen a living horse before. He’s seen them in comics and books he’s come across. The pungent odor of manure burned the hairs in his nostrils, but he loved their beauty. Quinn brought a beautiful Palomino towards the mercenary. “Pet him!” she encouraged.

The mercenary cautiously made his fingers towards the horse. It moved, causing him to flinch. Quinn laughed. She grabbed his hand, escorting it to the neck of the horse.

The texture was… different.

MacCready was lost in the moment. He moved his other hand to the horse’s back, rubbing his right hand up and down its neck. His smile got wide. His eyes welled. Quinn noticed that it was the most heartfelt smile she’s ever seen.

He began to tear up.

“Robbie, are you alright?”

“It’s nothing. Just got something in my eye.”

Quinn didn’t buy it. She wrapped her right hand around the back of his neck. MacCready sighed, before confessing, “I really wish Duncan was here to see this.”

“He’ll get to see a horse, Robbie. Trust me.”

He knew by the sincerity in his wife’s voice that she wasn’t lying.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**August, 2290**

* * *

 

The mayor was really getting on Quinn’s nerves. After MacCready left for the mission, the older man approached Quinn and handed her a “modest” dress. He insulted her tattoos, and commanded she wore something “appropriate.” The ginger was ready to put a bullet between his eyes, but she knew there was some gold at the end of the rainbow say she savored her patience.

When MacCready returned, he was exhausted. It wasn’t a typical day for the mercenary when he came home and crawled up in between his son and wife. He came into the room and fell face-flat onto the bed. Quinn would rub his back to ease the tension. He was just as hot-headed as she was; they both wanted out.

Niel pulled MacCready aside the next day to warn him of the second-in-command. The less friendly guard was as sexist, and hated the mercenary just as much. Niel confessed to MacCready that the mayor wanted him dead, and to keep a close eye.

As they traveled through the wasteland, the mercenary felt something slip up from under his feet. He pulled Niel aside. “A radscorpion’s around,” he whispered, prompting Niel to take light, quiet steps so that the creature wouldn’t find out where they were. They made their way onto some debris. The guard shrugged. “Too wuss to step on the dirt?” the man called.

“You’ve never traveled through the wasteland, have you?” MacCready retorted.

The guard scoffed. As he made his way towards the nearest building, he was suddenly grabbed from under, and pulled into the ground. There was no scream. There was no fight. Niel tried not to panic.

“Have you ever been on this side?” MacCready asked, before pulling out his cigarette.

* * *

 

Quinn was forced to attend a house party that one of the women had planned. She hated the bickering of women. She wanted the sounds to stop. Outside, children played, as the neighbors next door had their own barbeque of brahmin. The air felt tense. Quinn had a terrible gut feeling.

“So, Mrs. MacCready, I heard that you have a son?”

Quinn didn’t even mention Duncan to any women. Hell, she never even said a word to them.

“Step-son.”

They all turned to each other, before snickering.

“So, how did the separation go between him and his ex wife? Have you talked to her?”

Quinn felt that their naivete was offensive.

“She passed away.”

The women turned to each other again, emitting sounds from their lips that made the ginger shudder.

She tried to not engage into talk with anyone. She continued to look at the children outside the window. A woman she’s never seen approached her.

“I’m Niel’s wife. I know how it is out there, and I know our husbands will be back.”

Quinn turned to the figure. Her hair was honey-colored, brightly golden blond when the sun’s rays shine through it. She had beautiful blue eyes. Her lips were thin, but suited her facial features, as her nose was small, and cheeks were wide.

“Robbie knows how to take care of himself. Niel seems like he does, too.”

“Did he tell you that we met before we came here?”

Quinn nodded.

“I’m Bridget. My daughters are outside.”

Quinn looked down to see Bridget holding a heavy-looking object in a patched blanket. She instantly recognized that she was holding a baby.

“This is our newborn son Austin. I had him about a month ago.”

Bridget offered to hand him to Quinn. She obliged.

Quinn didn’t mind taking the baby. She actually wanted to hold him. When she looked into his eyes, she saw pure innocence. She began to sob, for she hadn’t seen anything that beautiful in a long time.

“I’m sorry, Quinn. I didn’t mean to-“

“Don’t worry.”

Quinn sniffed before finishing wiping the tears from her face. She sighed.

“I’ve kind of been wanting a baby for awhile now.”

Bridget became concerned. She placed her hand on the ginger’s shoulder. Quinn’s vision was blurred. She still acknowledged the figures running around outside the window.

“I was a slave for the longest time. I got… diseases from it. That’s why I can’t have kids.”

Bridget nodded in understanding. She placed her hand on Quinn’s. She wanted to reassure the newcomer that an opportunity would come one day.

Quinn’s gut feeling got worse and worse after the conversation. She kept her eye on the neighbors. Something felt off- off as in _not-normal-for-Amber_.

* * *

 

“I brought us out here to find the raiders.”

“Raiders?”

“There’s a gang that hounds us for ‘rent.’ They collect items from us. They control us. Well, the mayor hasn’t paid up, and they want to come _collect some debt_.”

Niel and MacCready hid behind a rock. Niel reloaded his weapon before scoping to check the perimeter.

“Something’s wrong,” Niel said after a long pause.

“What’s going on?”

“Look.”

MacCready brought the scope to his eye before peeking through the guarded gates. Something was indeed wrong.

“We need to go back!”

Niel frantically grabbed his backpack before storming back to Amber. MacCready followed behind, becoming worried.

_The Raider camp was empty._

* * *

 

Quinn kept her eyes on the neighbors next door. Their smiles and laughter wouldn’t last long.

Before she was able to blink, a figure came and hacked the older man with a machete.

Quinn gasped as the girls outside screamed. Quinn used her body weight to break the window, before pulling out her gun. She shot the figure in the back, before herding the girls.

She heard the women inside screaming, before chokes and more screaming echoed through the broken window. The ginger tried to think of a safe place for the children. She suddenly heard Bridget call out. The mother moved her fingers in a “come-hither” motion, as the children made their way to her. “I’ll get them someplace safe! The armory’s a block on the right!” Bridget called, before escorting the children. Quinn counted her bullets before she sprang to action.

Quinn snuck her way to the armory, before she was blocked by a couple of raiders with baseball bats. She figured out a pattern: the gang was not using firearms.

She figured out why too.

The ginger made her way inside, where it was like a treasure chest. She grabbed all firearms she could, before making her way out, her signature 10mm in hand. Quinn took out around eighteen raiders by the time she made it to the mayor’s office. When she opened the door, there was red all over.

A raider made his way inside the office. He was chewing on the spilled guts. The mayor was still alive.

Quinn immediately shot the cannibal raider before she slowly made her way up to the dying man. He looked up to her, reaching his hand out. She sighed.

“I can’t help you. There’s no way.”

“I know you can’t.” He said shakily and in between huffs.

Quinn held the gun to his forehead. She wanted to feel pity for him, but when she looked down, she backed away.

All over the floor were pictures of young women, around her age. They were forcibly posed. Their expressions made her sick to her stomach.

Quinn’s seen gore. The guts that were spilled before her was a sickening sight. However, the pictures were what made her stomach churn.

What was even more disturbing was the fact that they were all gingers, freckles and all, just like Quinn.

“Where are these women?” she asked.

He coughed. He didn’t make an answer.

“Where are they?” Her voice got louder.

He pointed to his right. He was still alive, fighting. Quinn wanted him to suffer. As much as she wanted to pull the trigger, she found more satisfaction in watching his body slowly and painfully fade.

Quinn cautiously made her way to a hatch. She opened it, making her way into the sub-level. She then turned on her Pip-Boy flashlight, only to reveal a horror that was all too familiar.

* * *

 

MacCready and Niel were close to Amber. Niel had to stop to catch his breath.

“He sent us out here. I just wanted to find the raider camp,” he said, in between huffs.

“And that jerk wanted to kill me?”

“He and the mayor both!”

“Why?” MacCready still had some energy left him him. The man tried to respond, only for MacCready to sigh before grabbing him by the arm.

“Why did they want me dead?” MacCready asked again, while running.

Niel couldn’t answer. He was so out of breath his lungs felt like they would explode.

* * *

 

When the two men made it back to the settlement, it seemed empty, but it also was occupied by copious amounts of corpses. It was quiet. The mercenary slowly made his way forward, gun in the air. “Karlie!” He called, that worried tone escaping his lips.

He called again, making his way to the end of the block. Corpses of raiders, men, and woman were everywhere.

When the two men got to the mayor’s office, Quinn slammed the door open. She ran down and jumped into her husband’s arms.

“I thought I lost you!” he said, almost crying.

Quinn was actually crying.

When the mercenary broke the embrace, he definitely noted that there was more than just a raider attack.

“Where’s my wife and kids?” Niel asked worriedly.

“Safe,” Quinn said, shakily.

He believed her when he saw his family slowly make their way towards him. Niel ran to his wife, before hugging both her and his baby. He then turned to the duo, before asking, “And the mayor?”

Quinn sighed. She tried to regain her composure. The ginger pushed her husband in front of her, before they made their way inside.

“Bridget, please stay outside,” Quinn said softly, but still shakily.

* * *

 

Niel was so disturbed by the cells full of malnourished women that he wanted to throw up. MacCready grabbed a sledgehammer, before breaking all the locks on the doors. Niel was completely frozen, stuck in his own shell, feeling a wave of disgust and shame radiate through his head. His heart felt like it was going to stop.

When Bridget saw the young women slowly make their way out, covering themselves from the sun, she felt the immediate wave that her husband felt. The duo remained inside the office. MacCready gave a look at the mayor, who had succumbed to his wounds. The mercenary bent over, before inspecting the mess of chewed up intestines circling the abdomen. Quinn closed the hatch. She made her way up to her husband, before wiping her face.

“You know,” MacCready started, with a tightness to his tone, before standing up. “I kind of figured he had something in plan for you.”

“You figure?”

Quinn tried to remain sarcastic, but the discovery ate at her too much to want to joke.

The mercenary sighed. He looked towards the door, before rolling his eyes.

“Niel told me that the asshole wanted me dead.”

She kept her eyes onto his, albeit he wouldn’t keep his on hers. The mercenary bit his bottom lips.

Before the duo walked out of the office, he pulled his wife in, with his right hand wrapped around the back of her neck. MacCready dug his nose into her hair. Quinn, on the other hand, had her hands wrapped under his jacket. When the embrace stopped, she wished he would hold her like that again.

When the duo closed the doors behind them, the remaining townsfolk had already made their way into a crowd. The girls who were locked up kept by each other, as the residents questioned what was going on. Niel turned to the duo, before whispering, “Meet me at the stables.”

* * *

 

“Unfortunately, I have the role, but I’ll try to hold it well.”

Bridget handed the duo a few bags of supplies. As Niel explained the new policies, he was pulling out a Palomino horse. Quinn began to strap some bags of supplies around the saddle.

“So what’s the new word now that you’re mayor?” MacCready asked solemly.

“Well, first thing’s first, our people are going to train to survive.”

Quinn smiled at the thought of that.

“And the girls?”

“They’re being nursed back to health. They’ll decide what they want to do.”

MacCready took their backpacks, which were heavier than they were when the duo entered the settlement. He unzipped his, to reveal some clothing, bathing supplies, and other essentials.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stick around for the next few days?” Bridget crossed her arms. She looked like a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

“Thanks, but we’ve been on the road for awhile. The less we keep Duncan waiting, the better.” Quinn then offered a hug to Niel and Bridget. MacCready kept his hands on the back of the horse. It turned its head to him, before nudging his cheek.

“Oh, Caesar likes you,” the new mayor noted.

The mercenary gestured his wife to get onto the horse. She did with little struggle. He then made his way up behind her, just slightly off the saddle. Having never ridden a horse before, the movement sparked a bit of anxiety.

“Feel free to come back and travel safely!” Bridget called, before Quinn kicked the horse to prance towards the Western exit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**September-October, 2290**

* * *

 

The border to Alabama was so heavily fortified that the duo had used some time and resources to figure their way through. As dangerous as the place was, with heavy planning and strategically finding any weakness possible, they shuddered to think of how they would get back.

MacCready grew fond of Caesar. The horse was exceptionally smart. He couldn’t believe that equine were almost extinct. He thought about raising more horses… one day.

Again, they managed to take up some resources, and ended up going days without sleep. Getting to Louisiana was a complete nightmare. From the increased Super Mutant occupancy to “Deathclaw Row,” which was an established area named exclusively by everyone who lived in Alabama, to even swamp people, the duo had seen things they had never seen before. Crocodiles grew to be twice the size of man. Behemoths were even bigger, and even trained such creatures.

When the duo got to Mississippi, things only got weirder. If not for the people, who were very sexually demanding, it was also the creatures. Some were given names that Quinn and MacCready had never even heard before.

The duo made their way to Fort Polk, before having enough. Quinn was out again, prompting her husband to carry her to the gate of their well-fortified settlement. Inside, people were already asking about Caesar. Some tried to demand MacCready sold the horse to them.

Being low on caps, the mercenary made his way to the hotel. As the raging heat beat into his nostrils, MacCready set Quinn next to the horse. He grabbed a piece of cardboard, before slitting his finger, and writing “Mercenary 4 Hire.” While the loss of blood made him drowsier and even sick, he wasn’t willing to let the heat wave get to him. After all, markers were low stock. As he kicked his head back, the mercenary looked over to his wife. She looked pale. The horse gave in to the heat wave as well, as Caesar made a spot on the ground, his breathing in fast, harsh movements.

As the day slowly passed, MacCready took off the lightest shirt possible, revealing his bare torso. The heat got worse as the day passed.

A figure made his way out of the hotel. He noticed the mercenary. It was a kid, roughly around sixteen.

“Sir, may I ask for your assistance?”

“Caps first, kid.” MacCready looked up at the kid, while rubbing his wounded hand. It was bandaged with the undershirt.

“Right.”

MacCready got up before pointing to the sleeping woman and horse. “First we get these two to a safe, cool room so they can rest up.”

* * *

 

While Caesar was being taken care of by an older figure, which looked like the brother, the teenager led MacCready and Quinn into a nice hotel room. The hotel was a log cabin. The mercenary’s only seen cabins in books; never had he stepped foot in one- a real one, that is.

“She’ll get plenty of rest. I have some purified water here for her,” the teenager said softly.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Peter. You?”

“MacCready.”

“Nice to meet you, MacCready.” The teenager pulled a blanket from under the bed, before folding it. He placed it on the dresser. “We need your help. The whole town will be in debt if you can handle it.”

“Handle what?”

Peter sighed. He gave a quick glance outside the window. He pointed to the settlement.

“You can see our Bayou has been dry.”

“Is that the problem kid?”

Peter rubbed his face. He spoke again.

“We lost the man who handled our water. He knew ways to let the water slip here. We know who had him.”

“So you request my services for a rescue mission?”

“Oh, he’s dead. There’s no rescue.”

The mercenary rubbed his eyes. “What do you want from me, kid?”

* * *

 

Surprising to the mercenary, the young teenager knew his way around. He knew the safest and most dangerous areas in the Bayou. The two approached a steep hill, which showed a small cabin, a warehouse, and barn.

“The town needs you to take out the ghoul who lives there.”

“Ghoul? Why? Is he feral?”

“Close. He’s been terrorizing our people for years.”

Peter sighed. He made a seat on top of the steep rock.

“The ghoul’s been taking people in the night. He tortures them, and saves the meat. We’ve sent gangs after him, and he always one-ups us. It’s like he expects us to send people.”

“So you’re sending me on a suicide mission?” MacCready’s tone was rather irritated.

“No one knows you or you wife, nor do they know where you came from. He hasn’t gotten you, so I doubt he knows you’re both here!”

Peter began to scratch a bit of his dark skin. He had dark, long hair. His brown irises blended in the evening air.

MacCready got on the ground. He scoped the area, before noticing that no one was there.

“Maybe he’s asleep,” MacCready noted.

“His bed’s empty. Look.”

Peter gave the mercenary his binoculars. The mercenary scoped inside the cabin. It was empty.

“He most likely went-“

Suddenly, MacCready witnessed a loud “bonk.” He got up quickly, ready to put up a fight. He was suddenly met by a quick blackout.

* * *

 

“Ma’am! Wake up!”

Quinn yawned. Before her was an older man, one who may have been around MacCready’s age.

“Ma’am! Your husband and my brother went off! We have to find them!”

Quinn couldn’t grasp the situation. She was barely conscious. The man then pulled her off the bed, before splashing cold water into her face. That woke her up.

“Your husband and my brother went off! We have to find them!”

“What? How-“

“I took your horse to be fed and pampered and they just took off!”

Quinn began to panic. She pulled her gun from her holster. She checked the ammunition, before releasing a shaky sigh.

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**September-October, 2290**

* * *

 

Everything seemed blurry. The world was spinning. As the mercenary began to sit up, he heard muffled screams. It took a few moments to grasp where he was- in a locked cell.

The room was dark. It was hard to see anything with a lack of a Pip-Boy after all. All his belongings were gone. MacCready was practically just naked, or so he felt. Knowing his situation was perharps grim, he scouted any nearby objects that were useful to break free. When MacCready noticed a rope and hanging cleaver from the ceiling, he put his mind to work.

MacCready climbed up the bars, before reaching towards the top for the rope. He was flexible enough to monkey his way to a grab. He yanked with all his body weight, the cleaver shoving to the door, breaking it open. While it hurt to fall back-flat to the ground, MacCready was at least free.

_Where is my stuff?_

As the mercenary slowly crept towards the door, it led to a bright room. He witnessed a horror like no other. The smell of rotten flesh and organs covered the air. He wanted to vomit. MacCready then noticed the source of the muffled screams. It was Peter. The ghoul slowly carved into the kid’s flesh. The sight and smell made the mercenary sick.

As the ghoul made his way to the room MacCready was in, he hid into the shadows, before making his way into the kitchen area. As the mercenary tried to sneak his way out of the warehouse, he was suddenly stopped by struggled breathing.

_“Get… out.”_

MacCready suddenly heard “Little Pig” from the back of his head.

A small chant of “Little Pig” emitted from the back room- the cell room. The mercenary began to panic. Frantic, he grabbed the closest machete, before flooring it. The ghoul took notice, and with a meat cleaver in his hand, began to chase MacCready down.

* * *

 

“Where is my husband? You haven’t been telling me what the fuck has been going on!”

The man turned to Quinn before sighing. He gave her the most sincere eyes she’s ever seen.

“My name’s Parker. My little brother is Peter. He’s been sending people to track this ghoul down but no one’s ever come back.”

“Ghoul? Why track a ghoul down?”

Parker rubbed the back of his head. He checked the ammunition in his shotgun.

“The ghoul’s a cannibal. He takes people in the night and tortures and stores their flesh. He’s all levels of disturbed.”

Quinn began to panic. Her eyes felt like they would well up with tears.

“So my husband’s possibly dead with his body fucking stored?”

* * *

 

“Little Pig. Little Pig.”

The first place MacCready hid was in the tall bayou grass. Due to its dryness, however, he was becoming a bit more easy to spot. It rang in the mercenary’s head over and over again to keep on the run, to slow the ghoul down. MacCready set foot towards the barn, before shutting the door. He jammed his machete into the padlocks, before looking for another object to hold the other door. A crowbar went straight into the other lock. MacCready then made note of some barrels scattered around. He hid inside, waiting.

He waited patiently.

He waited frantically.

The ghoul managed to break the padlocks. The door opened. A storm started to set in.

_Oh, great. More nightmare fuel- a storm!_

MacCready fought inside his head to use less sarcasm and more wit. He kept on waiting for the ghoul to find him, to aim for the pounce.

_I’m the predator now._

The ghoul slowly made his way to the barrels. He slammed his meat cleaver through one. MacCready made sure to hide in a less suspectible barrel, to avoid detection. He waited for the ghoul to make his way to the barrel with the hidden mercenary. When the meat cleaver slammed through the top, MacCready used his weight to pull upwards. The barrel rolled, with MacCready slipping on the ground with it. He used his speed to regain his composure, before avoiding a quick swift of the meat cleaver. The mercenary slid his way behind the ghoul, before attempting to headlock. The ghoul elbowed MacCready in the abdomen, before grabbing him in a choke hold. The ghoul then attempted to slam the meat cleaver into MacCready’s skull. With the ghoul on top, and MacCready on bottom, the mercenary struggled to overpower the cannibal. Moments passed, and they felt like ages. They felt like a lifetime. MacCready’s eyes welled up in tears. He began to overpower the ghoul, before gaining the upper hand with a lesson he learned from his wife: a kick to the balls.

When the ghoul turned over, MacCready quickly grabbed the cleaver. He slammed it into the skull, before removing it and hacking over and over again. He didn’t care how much blood splattered through his face, his arms, his body. The mercenary screamed as he hacked, over and over again. There was no thought. There was just red and screaming.

* * *

 

“Robbie!” Quinn called as she slowly made her way into the warehouse. Parker followed behind. The cell room was dark and empty, but reflected the light from Quinn’s Pip-Boy. Parker slowly made his way to the kitchen area. It was still bright. He lost strength when he saw his own brother, hanging from a hook, having succumbed to his wounds. Quinn gasped. She held her left hand over her mouth, her eyes beginning to well with tears. The worry for her husband pushed a level of anxiety that was almost too overwhelming.

Parker slowly made his way to Peter’s corpse. The body looked as if it had died very recent. Parker emotionlessly then turned around to face Quinn. “I’m sorry,” the Ginger said shakily. Parker then shook his head slightly. “No, I’m sorry,” he said quietly, as he brought his pistol to his head.

Quinn jumped when he pulled the trigger.

Becoming even more anxious, Quinn slowly approached the corpses of the two brothers. She began to sob uncontrollably. The Ginger quickly regained her composure. She pulled her strength to the search for her husband.

“Robbie!” She called out again, making her way out to the cabin. The storm was strong and fierce. Winds picked up, before she heard lightning. The air began to feel very static-y, probably from the Mutkush she smoked on the way over. Quinn, with her gun raised, slowly made her way to the barn.

When she opened the door, she backed up, before holding back vomit.

There was no head left. All that was there was mush. The corpse that was before her was definitely not MacCready, but it didn’t seem to her that he would do such damage.

Quinn then became surprised to find her husband sitting against a barrel, covered in blood and guts. He was shaking.

She never saw her husband so… vulnerable.

MacCready’s whole body shook uncontrollably. His bloodied hands, one bandaged, shook as he looked down onto them. His lips quivered and twitched. Tears were evidently there, smeared with the additional blood all over his face.

Quinn approached her husband. She fell to her knees. She then wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close to her as possible. “Robbie,” she whispered, before she began to rock back and forth.

“It’s alright Robbie. I’m here.”

It felt like she was talking to a wall, but Quinn kept repeating that it was okay for a few moments. She then broke the embrace, before trying to help her husband onto his feet. She kept her arms locked to his, before escorting him out of the barn. She took one last look at the corpse. She had never seen anything so… messy.

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**October, 2290**

* * *

 

Quinn opened the cabin door. To the left was a very old woman. Quinn figured she was perhaps even older than Old Longfellow. The woman approached the duo, noting the blood all over MacCready. He wouldn’t look at her. He wouldn’t even look at his own wife. His eyes remained to the ground, his body still shaking. “Ma’am,” Quinn started. The woman interrupted her.

“I saw you go out with my grandson. I had a feeling it wouldn’t end well.”

Quinn’s heart dropped. She didn’t think that the woman was the boys’ grandmother. She just figured that they worked for her, judging by their place in the bar.

“Is the ghoul still alive?” she asked, softly, before going back to her bar. She didn’t show any sadness for the boys. Quinn assumed that she tried to hide her feelings.

“My husband… killed him,” she whispered, hoping MacCready wouldn’t hear.

The woman came up to the mercenary, before wiping some blood off his cheek. Not once did he look at her. He kept his gaze to the walls, which consisted of lovely paintings and heads of numerous species of animals. He swallowed hard. His jaw remained locked, his lower lip quivered slightly above the upper.

“Get washed up,” she said. “Then please come back down here.

* * *

 

“Shower!” Quinn shouted, trying desperately to get MacCready’s attention. She tried to be patient with him. After all, he’s dealt with a lot.

The mercenary reluctantly got in to the broken stall. As the water sprayed out of the pipe, he began to rub the blood off his body. Quinn noticed the bandage on his left hand. “Was this from him?” she asked.

He didn’t answer.

Quinn pulled the ripped shirt and noticed a slit on his finger. It was pretty deep. She sighed, before grabbing the nearest bourbon from the sink. She pulled a rag from her bag, before dipping some of it out, then wrapping said rag around his finger.

“Why is this situation any different Robbie? We’ve been tortured by Children of Atom. We’ve seen Super Mutants rip the limbs from people’s bodies. We’ve seen gators swallow men whole. How is this different?”

For the first time since she picked him up, he spoke.

He gave a long sigh, then a pause.

His voice remained shaky.

“At least with each time, we had a way out. We were able to improvise and come up with a set plan on the spot.”

“So?”

“This was just way too close.”

She knew him better. She knew there was more to it than that.

“And… That was a kid. He killed… children. I saw a child get carved. I saw him suffer.”

Quinn sighed. She began to wash the remaining blood off his body. She then wrapped her hand around the back of his head, before resting hers on his bicep.

“I know you’re scared about shit like that.”

“I miss Duncan, Karlie.”

She knew he tried his best to hold back tears. After what happened, she knew that the first person he wanted to be with was his own son, especially after seeing another child die. Quinn didn’t notice he got out of the shower, until he wrapped himself with a dusted towel.

Quinn came out of the bathroom, before breaking to the woman that his clothes were lost during his capture. The old woman made her way up the stairs. She had considerably more strength and energy than even the likes of Mama Murphy. The ginger called for her husband to come out, before escorting him down the hall to their hotel room. He made a spot on the bed. She leaned up against the door, waiting but showing herself for the older woman to spot.

“Ma’am,” the old woman called, making a “come hither” gesture. Quinn approached the figure.

“This was Parker’s back when he joined the New California Republic. Take it.”

“Take it?” Quinn wrapped her fingers around the bar on the chest plate.

“It hurts to keep it. After all, you’ll be respected by them. I hear that nowadays they have sticks up their asses.”

The ginger chuckled at the woman’s language.

“What’s your name?” she asked, with a smile.

“First thing’s first,” Quinn asked, before sighing,

“How are you not affected by what happened?”

The woman shrugged.

“I am. However I knew that the day would come. Both boys got wreckless and I just prepared for this.”

Quinn’s eyes widened. Her lips suckled together.

“My name is Anita. You are-“

“Quinn. My husband is MacCready.”

“Make sure MacCready gets rest, sweetheart. He’s had a rough day.”

Anita made her way out of the hall. Quinn turned the opposite direction, before entering her suite. She handed her husband the NCR gear.

He didn’t say anything, which worried her.

The ginger crawled into the bed. After he changed, he crawled in next to her. He was obviously exhausted, but Quinn felt just as exhausted as he did.

* * *

 

**December, 2290**

* * *

 

The next two months were spent because Quinn felt bad for Anita. She looked up to the old woman like her own mother. MacCready needed time to readjust to himself again. It was a painful journey. He grew impatient, wanting to just get the journey over with. His anxiety became more prevalent. He wanted to know who he was more than ever, just in an act to get it over with.

“Karlie, it’s one of those things where I got this far, and I just want it done.”

That’s how it felt for both of them. Quinn didn’t want him to go in the first place. She began to regret getting the book, simply because she knew how her husband was. If he got into something, he became obsessed with it. It consumed him.

Anita urged them to get the journey over, and to also keep in contact. Quinn liked Anita so much she even asked about the old woman to travel with them, and come with them to the Commonwealth. She encouraged to leave the hotel behind, and something better would be in store.

“I’ve lived here all my life. I’m the kind who isn’t fond of change.”

Quinn respected that.

Not many know of Quinn and MacCready’s real names, but over time, Anita became one of those people who knew.

* * *

 

While on the road, MacCready became a little… wreckless. He craved blood a little more than he did before. Quinn wanted to question him, but it seemed like the person he was back at Vault 4, with the baseball bat and all, had come to haunt him. On the other hand, MacCready was just impatient. He was sick of people getting in his way. His violent behavior began to strain his marriage.

Quinn began to feel differently about him. During their stays at settlements, they would argue.

“You’re changing Robbie. You’re always yelling. You don’t look at me the way you used to,” Quinn noted.

She kept her hand towards her gun in case he got angry enough to lay a hand on her.

“You’re murdering people left and right. You said before you weren’t fond of the fact that paid guns would go after you. I wasn’t sure you were really up to risking your sanity just to find some ancestry or shit.”

MacCready got up from the bed. He was angry, nonetheless, but he denied that he’s lost track of himself.

“Robbie, we’re damn close! We’ll be home before you know it.”

“It’s not soon enough.”

His voice was harsh. His eyes were almost intimidating. Quinn began to cry.

She hid her tears from him. For the first time of being around him, she was afraid to show any of her vulnerabilities. She was afraid of him.

* * *

 

**January, 2291**

* * *

 

MacCready rarely said a word to his wife. She questioned whether he still loved her. They were days away. When the duo entered San Antonio, however, they were subject to the worst fight of their lives.

A raider gang occupied the city. It wasn’t just any ordinary gang: it was so massively populated that they didn’t care about having arms. Quinn and MacCready tried to strategize, but ended up in an endless fight.

Quinn ran out of ammunition. MacCready resorted to melee, stooping to their level. A raider kicked him back. Meanwhile, Quinn grabbed the raider from behind, before stabbing multiple times. She used her size and agility to gain the upper hand of numerous oncoming scum.

MacCready soon met trouble with one. The raider pushed him. Suddenly, the mercenary felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He yelped in pain, which triggered Quinn’s anxiety.

She grabbed a machete from the ground before slicing the raiders’ heads off. She ran to her husband.

“What should I do?” She asked frantically.

MacCready grabbed her hand.

"Get the hell out of here!" he slightly shouted, in a pained, harsh tone.

Quinn heard footsteps and shouting from all directions.

She tried to think on her feet, and impulsively said, “On the count of three, I’m gonna pull you out, okay?”

_One._

_Two._

_Three!_

MacCready groaned. He slumped onto her. The duo struggled to get out of the city as fast as they could. Meanwhile, raiders kept coming. Quinn depended on the machete to break them out.

Quinn quickly got MacCready onto Caesar, who waited patiently outside the gates. Quinn then saw the Raiders running from various directions. Freaking out, and breathing heavily, she got up from behind, held MacCready as tight as she could, and kicked Caesar to go as fast as he could.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**January, 2291**

* * *

 

“God dammit open up!” Quinn yelled, frustrated. As they got away from San Antonio Raiders, they found a Vault that had a layout just like the typical Vault-tec Ad. She assumed that it was one of the earliest Vaults ever made. A voice echoed through the speakers.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

“My husband is hurt! He’s bleeding badly! He was impaled by a spike!”

Caesar began to neigh as MacCready fell off him, losing consciousness. The echo sparked the door to open.

Quinn saw nothing but lights once the door opened. She couldn’t pay attention to the amount of people who poured out. They all hurriedly moved MacCready onto a stretcher, before rolling him inside. A figure then approached Quinn, and helped her and the horse through the lights.

* * *

 

“Where are you taking my husband?” Quinn asked, with a worried tone.

The woman looked sincere. She was in scrubs, had her dark, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wore thick glasses. She placed her hand on Quinn’s shoulder.

“They’re working on him now. We have the best doctors in the wasteland. He should be fine,” she said softly.

Quinn’s anxiety got the best of her. She was becoming extremely overwhelmed.

“Wash up, ma’am. You’re covered in dirt and blood. We’ll bring you over to him when they’re done, alright?”

Quinn didn’t want to wait. She wanted to be there. The woman grabbed Quinn’s hand, before escorting her to her complex. When the woman opened the door, Quinn couldn’t blink. With the additional spotlessness of the Vault, she was so overwhelmed that she couldn’t speak. She felt like she couldn’t even breathe. The woman pulled a shirt and jeans from her drawer, before handing it to the Ginger. “Please,” The woman pleaded. “Please change!”

* * *

 

Quinn removed her bloodied vest and stared at it. When she removed her shorts and top, she looked into the mirror. The ginger didn’t notice that she began to approach it, eyes locked to her body. She looked pale. Her eyes had dark circles. Quinn spotted a pair of scissors on the shelves. Frantic, she pulled the scissors, before cutting a lock off. She didn’t pay attention as she continued to cut. When she finished, Quinn rubbed her eyes. She stepped in the shower to drain the blood and loose hairs.

When Quinn came out, the young woman met her at the door with a pair of clothing. It was an outfit Quinn somehow expected her to wear.

“Nice haircut,” the woman said.

“But... you've got some areas here, and here that need fixing." The woman pointed out the different faults while checking out the haircut. "I can fix it up a bit more for you. Come with me.”

With just a new bra and underwear, Quinn made a seat at the kitchen table. As the woman fixed and layered Quinn’s hair, she asked her name. Quinn took a huff of her mutkush before responding.

“Quinn. My husband’s MacCready.”

“Is Quinn your first or last name?”

“Maiden name. It’s just a nickname I’ve stuck with.”

“Hm. I’m Monica.”

“I figured that would be your name.”

Monica chuckled. She pushed her glasses back.

“The doctor told me that the spike went through his appendix. It wasn’t fatal.”

Quinn tried to keep her composure, but she wanted nothing more than to be with her husband. Monica could tell that she was scared. The nurse finished her hair before handing over the clothing. “I’ll condone the smoking, but please try not to get yourself drunk.”

When Monica and Quinn made their way down the hall, they were greeted by the surgeon. He noted Quinn’s new clothing. It was something Monica would wear, no doubt, but it also fit the ginger. “Your husband’s recovering,” he said softly. “I managed to take the appendix out, but we’re going to need him here for awhile. He may be prone to infection from the wound.”

Quinn nodded her head. He escorted her to what looked like a hospital room. MacCready was pale. His eyes had dark circles. He looked weak.

The ginger made a spot next to her husband. She wanted to hold him and never let go. She pulled a chair up, making a seat. Quinn’s eyes began to feel heavy. It felt like she was finally able to sleep, for her husband was somewhat safe, and perhaps, not angry with her.

* * *

 

Quinn remained seated for hours. She always kept readjusting herself. She kept her eyes straight to the passed out mercenary. She jumped when he groaned.

“It hurts,” he mumbled. It was hard to understand him.

“You just got stitched up. It’s going to hurt.”

He groaned again. The drugs were wearing off.

“A stimpack makes a whole damn difference,” he mumbled again.

When MacCready opened his eyes, he looked even worse. His eyes were bloodshot. He was still weak, as it was hard to even keep them open. “You got your haircut,” he noted.

“Makes surviving easier.” Quinn wanted to keep her normal composure. It was so hard to do so.

MacCready gave his cocky grin. Seeing him smile for the first time in a long time made Quinn well up with tears.

“You look really cute.”

Quinn closed her eyes. She tried to suck up the tears, but the attempt was like pouring water in an overfilled bucket. Her eyes just burst with a waterfall.

“You fucking scared me, Robbie!” Her sudden outburst didn't really affect him. The drugs were too strong.

He was too tired to admit it. His eyes were closed, but he was still awake. He heard her sobbing. He wanted to get the strength to apologize.

Quinn kept crying. She tried so hard to stop, but the tears were so eager to travel down her cheeks.

She wanted him to be fully awake. She wanted to scream at him.

Quinn rolled up in a ball. She was relieved that he was going to recover, no doubt, but she was so pent up with anger from the way he changed.

* * *

 

A few hours later, MacCready woke up again. He wasn’t nearly as affected by the drugs. Quinn was asleep. He immediately sat up. He then reached over, despite painfully, to poke her awake. Quinn rubbed her eyes and groaned.

“Robbie,” Quinn groaned.

The mercenary propped himself back to a rather firm position. His shoulders were tense. His eyes were no longer bloodshot, but he looked very concerned and worried. The color was coming back to him.

“You scared the fuck out of me,” she said, groggily.

MacCready nodded. “I know. I’m sorry I put you through all that.”

“What made you realize it?” Quinn asked, almost in a mumble.

He leaned his head back. His neck hurt from the position he slept in. After rubbing his eyes, MacCready replied, “I just got wreckless and impatient. I want this over with, you know?”

Quinn nodded.

“I just got angry. I was beyond angry. It was like, all this crap we’ve been through, I was so desperate for us to go back to Goodneighbor, and be with Duncan, with something he can tell his kids.”

“We don’t even know if you’re related to the guy or not.” Quinn's mumble was still a bit difficult to understand, but she was still able to communicate.

“No. I want to know.”

“But we don’t know how to know this. It’s generations back!” At that point she had a blanket over her.

MacCready rubbed his right eye. He was getting a headache. When he turned his head to her, he wanted to chuckle over how cute she looked wrapped up like a dumpling.

“What’s with this Vault, Karlie?”

Quinn gave a questioned look.

"What about this Vault?"

"What's here? I'm sure you've been around it while I was out."

Quinn shook her head. she looked down, again, looking like a dumpling.

"I've been here with you the whole time."

* * *

 

When the doctor came in, he encouraged MacCready to get up and walk around. While his legs remained weak while the drugs were wearing off, Quinn helped keep his balance when he couldn’t walk any longer. The mercenary was given his NCR gear, cleaned up. When the duo made their way down the hall, the doctor turned to them and smiled.

“We just wanted to give you insight. Your horse has helped us uncover more discoveries and provide new ways of continuing life as we know it!”

The doctor opened the doors to reveal a large lab. They were greeted by Monica. “We’ve been trying to work some kinks out on getting civilization back on its feet,” she said proudly. As the duo followed, MacCready worked up the courage to ask perhaps a life changing question.

“Do you have prewar records?”

“We have records of every person dating back from World War I. In fact, we have recorded DNA and what have you!”

MacCready’s heart dropped.

“So, say I ask for an ancestry test. You’d be willing to do it?”

“Of course!” Monica turned to him. His anxiety showed.

Quinn nudged him after a long pause.

“Robbie, let’s do this,” she said softly. He felt that San Antonio's incident may have been a direction.

* * *

 

Days went by and MacCready was improving drastically. However, he was anxious. The moment of truth was so close.

Quinn wanted to know for herself. It didn’t stop her from helping her husband, however.

When the doctor came in, he made a gesture for the duo. As they walked down the corridors, the anxiety was so intense that both felt like they would vomit.

Inside the large room, they approached a cubicle, which was occupied by Monica. She checked out all the names in the computer system. “Well, the latest dating back was a Harold Kirkland, who was actually born in 2068. The last record stated his presence at Lamplight Caverns in Washington D.C. October 23rd, 2077.

Both hearts drop. MacCready was amazed that they knew that his first noted ancestor was actually one of the first Lamplighters.

The mercenary began to go through the data. Many names, ranging from Scottish, which were rather prominent, to even Welsh, gave him an idea of his ethnicity. Looking further back, was a particular name that was recorded in World War I.

In fact, it was dated back to 1914.

“John Jack Marston Jr. – Author, death n/a.”

“Jackpot!” Quinn shouted, rather impressed.

MacCready couldn’t move. He began to shake uncontrollably. Quinn pulled him back, not letting go. “Do these show the addresses of everyone here?”

Monica selected Jack’s data, before pulling up an address.

“In a small town called West Elizabeth. It’s towards Rio Grande, which is a river that separates between the United States and Mexico.”

* * *

 

_When the duo made their way out of the Vault, Caesar whinnied in joy over the amount of sun he was getting. In just a few days, the objective would finally come to a close._


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

**I’ve made a story synopsis on Tumblr so if you’re up to knowing what goes down, it’s there. This is just a more detailed version of Quinn’s story.**

* * *

 

**January-February, 2291**

* * *

 

The dust winds were blinding. As the couple finally made it to their destination, Caesar was just about done for. He collapsed. He died right there.

“You did good, buddy,” Quinn said, crying.

It was amazing that the farm was still standing. It was even also devastating to see the mountains to the North, and how they deteriorated so.

Quinn and MacCready walked through the doorway, which lacked the door itself. They accidentally stepped over it through the debris. Slowly making their way through the flooring, MacCready warned of the crumbling foundation. Both searched the deteriorated cabin, from the illegible paperwork located in the first room over to their right, to even the fallen chandelier in the living area. The only thing that looked decent was the fireplace.

MacCready slowly entered the bedroom to the end of the home with his weapon raised. After finding that it was occupied by only a skeleton in the bed, he slowly made his way over to the closest bureau. Inside was a note. What seemed to be written on it was a combination.

When Quinn entered the room, MacCready had already opened the safe. He was reading a bit of paperwork. “I think we’re the first people to be here in over two hundred years,” Quinn said softly, as she approached her husband. When she turned to the skeleton, she noticed something shiny on it. She pulled a holotape from its hand. “Robbie,” she started, “We should listen to this.”

“I think I literally have my hands full. I just pulled out a lot of crap.”

He was holding a big, fat folder filled with paper of all sorts of colors.

“I also found this.”

Quinn gasped when the mercenary displayed a very valuable object. “The signature hat!” Quinn gasped again. Nodding, MacCready placed it on his head. It was intact, almost as if it hadn’t been touched since the Legend of the West himself had it on his cold, dead body. Being satisfied that they had everything they could carry, the duo made themselves outside. They decided to enter the deteriorated barn just to their left. Inside was a truck.

“It looks untouched.”

“Can it start?”

“I’ll check.”

As MacCready made a seat by a dead tree located in front of the barn, Quinn turned the ignition. “It just needs a little juice,” she said excitedly. MacCready sat on the folder to prevent the dust from blowing it away.

_Little did he know that centuries before, his ancestor would read books right at that tree._

“Help me push this!”

“Do you know how these things work?”

While Quinn struggled to push the ton truck out of the barn, she said, “My Dad taught me a thing or two! Now help!”

As they pushed the car out, it rolled to the left, towards the gates. The duo attempted to push again, with more force, prompting the vehicle to start. “It’s safe to say,” Quinn started, out of breath, “that we’re the first to be here since the bombs fell.”

* * *

 

During the drive back, MacCready used Quinn’s Pip-Boy to listen to the holotape. As he heard the words of the recording, he wanted to cry. Not once before had he questioned where he came from. To hear from someone who had his blood was something else.

“It’s October 23rd, 2077.

Yes, I know. I heard the news. The world’s actin’ like shit won’t end, but I know better. I know the system. It’s screwed me over the past hundred n’ sixty years or so. Pardon my manners, where do I begin on this?”

The voice was hoarse. Like the others located in the south, the accent was identifiable.

“My name is Jack Marston. I’ve lived for almost 185 years. Yeah, everyone questions it. I don’t plan to answer to that. I ain’t here for a history lesson.

_I know today’s my last day, not because I heard that the bombs went off in Boston, and D.C., and even Virginia, but shit, what I’m gonna say here is important._

_I’ve lived my life for a reason, and it seems like my blood is a huge impact on evolution. This ‘Dead-Eye’ thing my Pa and I had, well, it’s a gift. It’s a valuable gift to where back when my Pa was tastin’ dirt with his blood, a good friend of ours Ricketts noted that our eyes are worth blood money. Back before his prime time, people with this gift had to keep them limbs hooked up, or else said limbs are trophies._

_I never knew this until the man told me. Whether my Pa knew this or not is beyond me._

My wife and I had chil-ren the past what- fifty years, or so? I’m the top of the generation, and my son’s in his fifties. His son’s got children. I’ve lived past my beautiful Elizabeth, who died in ’72. She didn’t make it over a hundred. I hear the family’s planning to meet in Boston, but that won’t happen now. It’s the end times.

I hope for their sake that they’re safe.

I learned back from a bit of research during my studies at University that Dead-Eye is evolutionary. Folks back from the beginnin’s used to use it to hunt. Our folks back in the stone ages were able to concentrate effectively.

In the safe of mine has some of that research. Also included is some _snake oil_ and my father’s signature hat.

Whoever finds this, keep that hat safe. It’s lasted this long, and hell, if I can, I’ll bound my goddamn soul to it.”

A boom occurred.

“Heh. Well, my time’s done. Enough of my lamenting.”

The holotape ended with some fierce static.

MacCready got to hear the _voice of Jack Marston_. As he attempted to grasp what he listened to, Quinn turned over to see her husband balling his eyes out.

“You okay, Robbie?”

“Mmyeah-“ his voice was shaky.

“Well, that was... interesting” she stated calmly.

 

MacCready rubbed his eyes. It was difficult to grasp that the skeleton before him in that cabin was his own ancestor.

“The voice was Jack. He was the skeleton.”

“Funny how interesting that shit is because I thought he published his book in 1918?”

“He did. He died at 184 years old.”

“Well, Jack Cabot and his folks are over four hundred and look how good they look!” MacCready didn’t buy it. He handed his wife her Pip-Boy, allowing the strap to wrap around her left hand. As she continued to drive through the border of Texas and Arkansas, MacCready made note of the sign. It was actually fun to ride in a truck.

* * *

 

**April, 2291**

* * *

 

During the way back, the truck broke down in the middle of Kentucky. As the duo knew their way to D.C., they took advantage of the caravans, before stepping foot through the Capital Wasteland. They stopped back to Rivet City before making their way back up. Princess announced that she and Éclair planned to visit the Commonwealth and see the Minutemen for themselves. Warning that the Commonwealth was still more dangerous than the Capital Wasteland, Princess, as expected, refused to heed her former mayor’s warnings. When they made their way back up to Massachusetts, they were greeted by a Radstag. Quinn got to pet one for the first time. MacCready got to pet a live one. Continuing their way up, they attempted to avoid the Glowing Sea, as MacCready’s hazmat suit was long gone.

“We’re here,” MacCready said, before making his way into Diamond City. As the duo progressed to Publick Occurrences, they were greeted by Nat.

“Piper’s out in Sanctuary. She’s got Duncan with her.”

The duo frantically made themselves to the settlement. When they reached the gates, it was easy to pinpoint that Sanctuary was heavily fortified and guarded.

A familiar figure had his weapon drawn, before recognizing the two. “It’s _you._ ” He said, before opening the gates. MacCready didn’t say anything to Danse. He continued onward, hoping that his son was safe. Quinn turned to Danse, before nodding. She continued onward.

“Piper!” MacCready called after spotting the reporter. Her mouth dropped when she turned around. “We thought you were both dead!” Piper gasped, as she came up and gave the duo a warm hug. Cait followed behind, but she wasn’t as relieved. The redhead spotted that the duo’s bags were heavily packed. “Where’s Duncan?” MacCready asked, before being escorted. Quinn slowly followed, but did a bit of sight-seeing.

“Did you get our letters of coordinates?” Quinn asked calmly, as Piper led the line.

“Yeah. Nate was able to expand. You did a good thing there for us, Quinn.”

The ginger smiled. When they were escorted to a newly built brick home, Piper knocked on the door. “Duncan! You need to come out! Now!”

“Why?”

Piper whispered, “he’s been a brat,” before replying, “Because there’s a surprise for you!”

MacCready and Quinn both fell to tears when they saw Duncan come out. He unfortunately was not happy to see them.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
